


Tick Tock

by tezzysaurus



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, POV Multiple, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: Within a person’s dreams, they have a clock...This clock starts ticking when you’ve met your soulmate and stops when your soulmate realise it’s you...The issue is these two friends stopped believing it was real…until the day the clocks started ticking.





	1. Jinki (part 1)

Every day was a reminder that his clock hadn’t started ticking. 

He’d see couples holding hands or kissing in the hallways and witness flirting between classmates on the daily. 

Jinki told himself it was nothing to do with some mental clock that told you about your “soulmate” or “destiny”. He’d often call it childish, but his brother was a constant reminder it wasn’t. 

That... brother who decided it was a good day to wake him up before his alarm. 

“HYUNG WAKE UP!” he heard. Jinki rolled over to the sight of his brother staring at him. Said brother, Taemin, was ready to face the day, his blonde hair brushed, his t-shirt hugging his chest, his dark jeans. The works. Was he wearing eyeliner?

“I’m seeing Jongin later,” he continued. “But I told him I’d meet him here and your place is a mess.” Jinki groaned at the implications. 

“Ok Taem, I’ll clean, but you’re helping me.” He stated with his groggy morning voice. He dragged himself out of bed. What time was it? He checked his phone. **Too early.**

“Don’t worry hyung, you’ve got enough time to clean and leave before Jongin gets here.” Taemin stated. 

“What are you two planning?” Jinki asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“A date.” Taemin said, smiling.

“Wait…what?!” Jinki stared at his brother wide eyed. It was too early for this. Well…early by Jinki’s standards…for someone who was up studying all night. Taemin flashed him his infamous I can do what I want and you can’t stop me smile. Jinki sighed. “Did your clock stop?”

Taemin nodded. “It’s him, I promise hyung.” 

“When?” Jinki asked.

“Last week.” Taemin responded.

Jinki sighed as Taemin walked off smiling to himself. He grabbed his phone, checking to see if anyone needed anything. Turns out his brother text him last night warning him he was coming round. Taemin had a key, Jinki didn’t question if he turned up. He messaged his best friend.

BeOnew: Did Taemin tell you?   
FreaKey: What? About his boyfriend? Yeah last week. Did he just tell you? :O   
BeOnew: he decided to wake me up with “clean and get out so me and Jongin can have a date here.” D:   
FreaKey: oh but he didn’t tell me it was Jongin. I’m coming round for the gossip >:3    
BeOnew: Kim Kibum is that the only thing that gets you out of the house? :/   
FreaKey: I need to know the important details from our son.   
BeOnew: Kibum I swear.   
FreaKey: I’ll cook you breakfast babe <3    
BeOnew: you better.

Jinki was officially awake at the idea of him not cooking. He shouted to his brother. “Taemin! Key’s coming over to cook breakfast!” And with that, Jinki was getting ready. He put on a stripy t-shirt and some skinny jeans. He shoved his slippers on and wandered into the living room.

Ten minutes later an excited but out of breath Kibum ran through the door and over to Taemin, grabbing the youngest by the shoulders. “Lee Taemin, tell us everything.”

Taemin let out a sigh before explaining everything to his hyung and his best friend. Jinki knew his brother’s clock had been ticking for a while now but he didn’t know it stopped a week ago. Though neither Jinki nor Kibum believed the clock was real, they listen to the youngest’s story. 

“Well you know how me and Jongin were hanging out last week with his friends? Well we kind of just decided it’d be a cool idea if we kisse-“

“Lee Taemin, you kissed your best friend?!” Kibum interrupted. Jinki nudged his friend and nodded to Taemin to let him continue.

“Yeah we kissed and it was nice. It felt right. I felt like something clicked and we decided to give it a go.” Taemin shrugged it off.

“Did you do it in front of his friends? What was their group name again?” Jinki enquired.

“EXO.” Taemin responded quickly. “And no, it was after they’d left and Jongin and I went back to his place. Please don’t tell our parents hyung.”

Jinki shook his head. “I won’t, it’s up to you. How do you know he’s the one for certain?”

“When I went to sleep that night, I had this dream and I saw the clock was no longer ticking, I even had five more minutes after I woke up and again, it was stuck.” Taemin grinned.

Jinki and Kibum eyed each other for a moment before shrugging. Kibum stood up, walked over to the kitchen and started on breakfast while Jinki started vacuuming. Taemin looked worried.

“Did I say something wrong?” he looked between the two other guys in the room.

Kibum shook his head. “We believe you Taemin, just let Jongin know that if he hurts you, in any way, he has to deal with Jinki and me. Especially me.”

“He’s already scared of you Kibum, we shouldn’t strike fear into his soul.” Jinki shouted over the vacuum. Taemin giggled as he started dusting the living room. 

Once the brothers had finished cleaning, the third party had finished cooking them breakfast. 

“Oi, Lee brothers, attend the kitchen and receive food.” Kibum shouted. The brothers instantly rushed to the kitchen to grab their plates of food and finished them quickly. Just as Taemin got up to start washing up, Jinki grabbed his plate.

“Won’t Jongin be here soon? You go tidy yourself up and I’ll wash up, don’t worry.” Jinki smiled at his brother affectionately. Taemin smiled back and ran into his bedroom to put together his finishing touches. Jinki looked to Kibum. “And with that, should we get ready to go?” 

Kibum nodded at him, got his shoes on and waited by the door while the elder grabbed his stuff from his room and joined the younger. 

“Behave Taemin, I’ll be back later.” Jinki shouted while smiling to himself as the two friends spotted a familiar figure walking towards the door.

“Hi Jongin, don’t have too much fun ok?” Kibum laughed, Jinki soon joining him. Jongin looked confused as he walked in, shutting the door behind himself. The two friends then set off to college.

 

~

 

College usually passed by for Jinki in a blur. The key word is usually. Today felt different. It wasn’t even that he was worried about his brother and brother’s friend’s relationship starting. Something felt off. Ominous even. Kibum on the other hand, was very obviously worrying about Taemin.

“Jinki, our little boy’s growing up too fast!” He practically shouted down the elder’s ear. 

Jinki chuckled. “Kibum, Taemin’s 18, he can do what he wants, he’s joining us in college next year.” 

“But he has a boyfriend.” Kibum said, pouting.

“Jongin and him have been friends for years, I’m honestly less surprised it’s Jongin than someone else.” Jinki shrugged.

Kibum wasn’t going to deny, Jinki had a point. As long as the two had known Jongin, Taemin had been happy. Happier than he’d been with anyone else, including in relationships. 

Kibum sighed. “I’ll get over it soon Jinki-hyung…just, can you believe he’s found someone before us?” 

“Kim Kibum you are the only one out of us bothered about being a relationship.” Jinki said.

Sure, Jinki had been on dates before, but never seriously committed to a relationship. He didn’t feel like going into that with anyone he knew, not that he was saving himself, he wasn’t, he just couldn’t be bothered. Kibum on the other hand, had been in several relationships and had always whined to Jinki when they ended. 

As Jinki and Kibum walked along to their respective classes, something hit Jinki, literally. He found himself falling against Kibum, who subsequently landed against the nearby wall. 

“Hey watch it, assholes!” Kibum shouted at the cause of the fall as he pushed himself off the wall and helped Jinki stand up straight. Jinki eyed the perpetrator. Actually there was two of them. One was tall, taller than most people. His black hair had a slight curl to it and his face…well.

“Oi, frog face, aren’t you going to apologise?!” Kibum continued. Jinki pitied the man, once Kibum was off, there was no calming him down. Jinki took the time to study the smaller of the two men, who he quickly realised, was shorter than him. He unlike his counterpart, was dressed very colourfully, more colourfully than anyone he’d ever seen. Jinki was surprised he’d never spotted him before. He had pink hair that Jinki could only think was fluffy, but it stood up on its own. 

“And you, tiny T-rex?!” Kibum went on. Jinki put his hand on the shoulder he’d bumped into his friend with. 

“It’s ok, I think they get it.” Jinki said, pressing his lips together.

“No it’s ok,” the taller spoke. “I am really sorry; I wasn’t watching where I was going.” The taller man bowed to the two friends. “I’m Choi Minho, second year, this is my friend Kim Jonghyun, third year.” 

The shorter man, who Jinki now knew as Jonghyun, bowed to the two. “We are sorry about bumping into you, Minho here hasn’t quite been with it.”

Jinki bowed, putting his hand on Kibum’s back to make him join him, which he did. “I’m Lee Jinki, third year, this is my friend Kim Kibum, second year, I’m sorry for him snapping at you. Please stop apologising about bumping into me, it’s really ok.”

Kibum softened at Jinki’s statement then huffed. “Just don’t do it again.”

Minho chuckled. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Jonghyun looked at the taller, glanced at the two friends, then smiled. “Well it was nice meeting you, but, we’ll be going now,” with that the other two were gone. Jinki eyed his friend. 

“That was…weird…” Jinki sighed.

“Are you ok though, I mean it hurt my shoulder when I hit the wall.” Kibum asked with concern, rubbing his arm.

“I’m fine, let’s hope your ‘perfect skin’ doesn’t bruise, ok?” Jinki smiled.

“I’ll sue if it does.” Kibum laughed. Jinki joined him as the two headed towards the elder’s class. And with that, Jinki allowed himself to barely pay attention to his classmates.


	2. Kibum (part 1)

Kibum was annoyed. He wasn’t going to exaggerate. Someone may have ‘accidentally’ shoved his best friend into him, causing him to hurt himself, but his best friend brushed it off.

He was grumbling while heading towards his class, rubbing the shoulder that landed against the wall. He didn’t know what annoyed him more, the taller one being overly apologetic, or the way the short one was staring at him. That short guy.

Thankfully, he had art. Not so thankfully, it was expressive arts. Even less thankfully, the teacher decided the theme was love. Kibum hated it. He knew everyone in the class, the few there were, had relationships with their ‘soulmates’. Whatever. He’d try his best. 

When the teacher finally decided to leave the class after explaining the brief to them, Kibum pulled out his phone. 

FreaKey: Taemin help :/   
Taemyson: what is it hyung?   
Taemyson: also when did you change my nickname? ;-;   
FreaKey: that is a story for another time my son, how do I express love in art?    
FreaKey: it’s better than nothing and I can give it to you afterwards, consider it a celebratory present for finding your soulmate or whatever. :3

Kibum smiled at his phone. Yes, he didn’t believe in that nonsense but no, he wasn’t going to deny Taemin’s beliefs. He wanted to give him something for it, even if it had only been a week. 

Taemyson has sent a file. 

Kibum eyed the sweet looking picture of the two together. Jongin clearly had his arm around Taemin and they both had smiles plastered on their faces. They looked like nothing could change that moment. Kibum found himself mentally puking at his thoughts. 

FreaKey: did you just take that? ;3   
Taemyson: no >.>   
FreaKey: Taeminnie T_T   
Taemyson: yes, ok, we did.>///<

Kibum chuckled. He left the picture open and got to sketching, often checking and unlocking his phone to view the picture. He started to wonder if he should do it in colour or keep simple. Then he realized he was over thinking things and decided to keep it simple. 

When he’d finished, he presented himself with a picture full of various shades of pinks and reds. The couple themselves were no more than coloured white with shading done in soft pinks. He decided the teacher wasn’t keeping that picture, taking several photos of it before deciding he’d print them off and add them to his portfolio at home. 

As he was waiting for the paint to completely dry, he checked his phone for any updates, readings the comments on his blog. Yes, he had a blog and only Jinki and Taemin knew if existed. He didn’t dare tell his classmates he had an art blog. Well it was his blog, he wrote about anything and everything that either bothered him or he felt passionate about. This led to a lot of clothing designs on posts among other things. 

He decided he’d also upload the photos of his art piece to his blog. He was quite proud of it, hoping Taemin would love it and despite not knowing him well, also hoped Jongin would share the feeling. 

Deciding he’d pick the piece up later, the diva, as he called himself, was packing his stuff away. However, he could hear the sound of music being played down the hall, it wasn’t an irregular occurrence, just he actually liked the sound of it for a change. He decided to take his time walking down the hall, listening to the person playing that sweet melody, but as he got closer, he realized vocals were involved as well. 

That was until he realized who was singing. 

Kibum eyed the person he had previously nicknamed “tiny t-rex” playing the piano while singing to himself. The man was crossing out lyrics are he wrote them down. He watched as the pink haired man walked towards the guitar and started strumming random chords. Kibum was still enjoying what he heard, despite the annoying man from earlier being the one playing. He listened as the man sang. Something about a girl? He couldn’t work it out, though the description kind of reminded him of himself. Kibum shrugged to himself and started walking out when he saw the taller man from earlier – Minho was it?

“Oh hi, didn’t think I’d see you again after shouting at us.” Minho smiled at the diva. 

“Well frog face, I happen to do art.” He pointed down the hall, “And am stationed around there. I was just checking out the noise, I’ll be on my way.”

He heard shuffling in the background. “Noise?” The voice asked. Kibum mentally shot himself. He was enjoying the playing, he didn’t want to insult the guy, he still didn’t trust him though. 

“Yeah noise, not bad noise though, now if you’ll excuse me.” And with that Kibum took off down the hall way and ran towards the English building. He pulled out his phone. 

FreaKey: Jinki where are you? ;-;  
Jinkis: Kibum you need to stop changing my nickname, I’m still in class, I’ll be like five minutes more though, sup?  
FreaKey: I just bumped into the guys from early, one of them does music. :o  
Jinkis: Oh? Which one? Is it the pink haired one? :o  
FreaKey: how did you guess? o.e  
Jinkis: I can’t imagine the taller one being musical ^^’’  
FreaKey: true, he looks more like a sports type :/  
Jinkis: they aren’t hard to spot to be honest XD

Kibum sighed. Shortly after, the elder kept to his word and quickly headed towards the younger of the two, smiling. 

“So about Jonghyun?” Jinki asked.

“Was that his name? I don’t remember, I was too annoyed to care about names earlier.” Kibum rubbed the back of his head.

“It was. You saw him in the music room?” Jinki asked.

“Yeah he’s good. I usually complain because people aren’t playing, just being noisy, but he was actually playing and singing.” Kibum responded.

The pair started walking, discussing what Kibum had heard, Jinki agreed the lyrics did kind of sound like him. 

“Speak of the devil.” Jinki chuckled as he eyed the other pair walking towards them.

“What devil?” Jonghyun asked the two, looking surprised.

“We were just talking about what Kibum thought of your... what did you call it again Kibum. Noise?” Jinki asked.

Kibum couldn’t look the pink haired man in the eye, he was trying to avoid anyone’s eyes actually. Jinki did this occasionally. You know, embarrass him. Kibum hated it but he knew the elder didn’t mean any harm from it. 

“Okay. I admit... we got off on the wrong foot tiny t-rex.” Kibum finally spoke, still avoiding Jonghyun’s eyes. Jonghyun chuckled. 

“You’re the only one who really thought we got off on the wrong foot. You guys heading to the canteen?” The pink haired man responded. Jinki nodded. “Guess we should eat together then?” Jinki agreed to that too, grabbing the diva by the wrist and leading him along to the canteen. The four grabbed their food and sat together. 

“So what is everyone studying?” Minho asked, smiling at the two friends. “I’ll start I guess, I’m studying Sports primarily, but I also have compulsory subjects like English. I think we have class together uh… Kibum was it?” 

Kibum blinked at the frog faced individual. He could have sworn he’d never seen the man before but he shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t pay attention to who’s in my classes.”

Jinki nudged the younger. “Don’t mind him, I’m studying creative writing with side subjects like music, though I haven’t really been to many music classes yet because my teacher in writing has set a lot of assignments.”

Jonghyun smiled at Jinki. “You should come, we could partner up and write something, I’m really struggling with my lyric writing at the moment.” Jinki smiled back and nodded. Jonghyun continued, “I’m sure Kibum here’s already told you but I’m studying music as my primary subject with a side subject of languages, though I’m struggling.”

Kibum chuckled. Jonghyun eyed the man as Kibum looked up at him. “As I’m in my second year I still have to sit through compulsory subjects like English but my primary subject is art. I plan on having languages as a secondary subject next year though.” 

Jinki turned to the pair opposite them. “Actually Kibum plans on focusing on textiles, which he’s failing to mention.” Kibum nudged Jinki but Jinki persisted. “He already makes his own clothes.”

Jonghyun looks to Kibum. “That’s actually really cool, you should use other people are models some time though, expand your horizons to more than just yourself.” 

Kibum raised his eyebrows. “I’ve made clothes for Jinki’s brother before, he just doesn’t wear them often.” 

“No, he out grew them Kibum, he’s not 13 anymore” Jinki chuckled.


	3. Jinki (part 2)

As the lunch finished with the new found friends of Jinki and possibly Kibum. Jinki headed to his afternoon class of creative writing. Jinki soon found out that his tutor wasn’t in, so he decided to head out for a walk around the campus to find any inspiration for upcoming assignments. He still had one left to write, the theme was first love. That was the issue for Jinki. 

How was he supposed to write about something he had no experience or interest in? Ok not no interest, but no current interest. 

So he decided fresh air might help him. 

Or Kim Jonghyun, who he found hanging around the bike shed. 

“I thought people only went to these kinds of places to smoke something?” Jinki opened the conversation, sitting next to the pink haired man. Jonghyun jumped at the elder’s voice.

“I think that’s more a high school thing.” The pink haired man chuckled. 

“Just curious, why do you dress so colourfully? Honestly it drives Key nuts.” Jinki enquired about the other man. 

Jonghyun shrugged. “I wanted to dye my hair pink and thought like dressing up different today, most days I wear simple, less colourful things, the pink hair’s a new thing though.” 

“Makes sense, why are you writing?” Jinki enquired.

Jonghyun showed the other his notepad, pointing to lyrics. “A song, apparently.” Jinki nodded, reading the words in front of him, proceeding to give the man beside him a thumbs up. 

That’s when the two got talking about music, what music they like to listen to, what music inspires them, Jinki even talked about what music he listens to when he writes. 

“Honestly, I was on a walk in hope of finding inspiration for my latest writing assignment, I’m so lost with it all.” Jinki sighed. “See I usually love the themes the teacher gives us because I can take my time in planning and writing, but this time, I don’t even know where to begin.”

“What’s the theme?” Jonghyun looked at the elder and tilted his head slightly. Jinki decided he reminded him of a puppy in that moment and smiled. 

“Well, first love. Finding your first love, what it felt like, all that.” Jinki sighed. 

“Ah yeah I can see why that would be a pain, don’t know about you but my clock still hasn’t ticked.” Jonghyun hummed.

“Wait…really?” Jinki asked. 

“What is that a bad thing?” Jonghyun looked at the other man, concerned he may have said the wrong thing. Jinki shook his head. 

“That’s mine and Kibum’s situation, but, we agreed we don’t believe in it.” Jinki reassured. Jonghyun shrugged then wrote down some notes.

“I like to believe it’s real, but like you, it’s been so long that I don’t really believe it anymore, but I still like to.” Jonghyun said with a smile. Jinki nodded. “And before you ask, Minho’s hasn’t either.” Jinki nodded again. 

“It’s not my place to know” Jinki chuckled. 

The two continued chatting like that for about an hour, that’s when Minho joined them, sitting in front of Jinki. 

Jinki smiled at the two “I should probably get your numbers or emails or something. Some way of communicating.”

Jonghyun nodded. “Got you covered, give me yours and I’ll message you and send you Minho’s email.” Minho eyeing the pink haired man as he said that. 

“Please don’t hyung, it’s embarrassing.” Minho looked at the older man with big eyes. 

Jonghyun chuckled “can’t try that on me Minho, you’re the one who let me pick your email address.” 

Jinki chuckled at the two before Jonghyun passed him his phone. Jinki added his email to the address book before checking his own phone. 

“Hold on…Dibidibidismynameisminho@hotmail.com?” Jinki laughed. Minho’s face went red. Jonghyun joined Jinki after hearing his laughter.

Minho frantically moved his hands. “Please Jinki, it’s not what you think.”

“Sorry,” Jinki started, wiping the tears from his eyes that the laughter has brought. “I’m impressed you remember how many dibis.”

“I guess it’s what I get for letting hyung pick my email.” Minho laughed. 

Jonghyun lightly kicked the taller of the three. “Hey! It’s better than minho.choi@hotmail.com. It’s memorable isn’t it?”

Jinki checked his phone.

FreaKey: hyung~ where are you~? <3  
BeOnew: with Jonghyun and Minho FreaKey: oh, so I’ve been replaced? ;-;  
BeOnew: Key come on, no one could ever replace you <3  
FreaKey: I know, where are you? :3  
BeOnew: by the bike sheds, we’ll probably move soon though FreaKey: Ok, I’m coming over there with the art piece I did for Taeminnie BeOnew: you did an art piece for Taem? FreaKey: I’ll tell you when I’m over there. ;3

Jinki put his phone away before turning to the other two. “Warning diva incoming.” The other two nodded.

Kibum sure took his time, he was there 15 minutes after texting Jinki.

“Sorry my art teacher was trying to keep this from me, I told her it wasn’t for me.” Kibum stated before sitting down. The three eyed the piece before them, a smile instantly growing on Jinki’s face.

“Where did you get that picture of them?” Jinki turned to the artist before him. Kibum smiled before getting out his phone and presenting the original to the three. 

“Our precious Taeminnie sent that to me after I asked him for it in art, he took it today.” Kibum giggled, before putting his phone back in his pocket. Jinki’s smile only grew brighter. 

“He’ll love it Kibum, I can’t wait to see the look on his face.” Jinki turned to Minho and Jonghyun before pointing to the picture. “This,” he stated before pointing to the one closer to the left hand edge of the picture. “Is my brother’s boyfriend and this,” he pointed the right hand side, “is my brother Taemin.” 

Minho nodded while Jonghyun chuckled. “So you’re an embarrassing older brother then.” Jonghyun looked to Jinki for a response, which was a nod. 

“But Kibum spoils him like a son.” Jinki himself, chuckled.

“I do not,” Kibum huffed. “I just protect him and buy him things and-“

“Mother him?” Jinki added.

“I guess.” Kibum sighed as he watched the eldest stand up. 

“Well, sorry guys but I do have a little brother I need to embarrass at home.” Jinki stated. Jonghyun waved and Minho smiled. “I’ll see you guys later.”

The two friends proceeded to set off to Jinki’s flat. When they got there, they found Jongin and Taemin, cuddling and asleep on the sofa. Jinki couldn’t help but find it cute. Kibum squealed as he walked through the door, making Taemin jump up. 

“Oh hyung, Kibum, you’re home.” Taemin flashed a sleepy smile, rubbing his eyes, with Jongin soon stirring. Kibum quickly held out the art piece he made earlier in front of him, which made Taemin jump to his feet and admire for a moment. “Key, please put that down so I can hug you.” 

Kibum complied, chuckling at the younger individual, placing the canvas down before opening his arms. Taemin proceeded to quickly run towards Kibum, practically throwing himself at the other into a big hug. Jinki smiled at the scene as he saw Jongin get up.

Jongin started, “oh, hey uh, Jinki, I promise we did-“

Jinki finished. “Jongin, I trust you, don’t worry about what you did and didn’t do.” He flashed the youngest boy a smile. Jongin smiled back, breathing a sigh of relief. Kibum on the other hand. 

“As long as you two cleaned up after yourself, that’s what matters.” Kibum said with a completely straight face, snaking himself out of Taemin’s embrace. This comment earned him on a slap on the shoulder. Two actually. One from each brother. “Ow ok, I’ll go make dinner.” He took the excuse to retreat to the kitchen. 

Jinki smiled at the couple and Taemin walked back over to Jongin. “Jongin would you like to stay for dinner or do you have places to be?” He offered.

Jongin shook his head. “I am sorry Jinki, my parents’ll be worried if I don’t get home soon, I caught a bus here.” Taemin pouted. 

“Ah shame, some other time then, don’t be a stranger though Jongin, oh and call me hyung, please? If you’re going to be stuck with Taemin for the rest of time, you may as well be comfortable talking to me.” Jongin nodded as the elder’s request.

Jongin quickly slipped on his shoes before bidding his goodbyes to the three. Taemin made his way to the kitchen to help the middle of the three cook while Jinki set his stuff in his bedroom. The three ate their dinner, talking about their days, Jinki stating how they made new friends at college, Taemin saying how Jongin had planned to take him places for the day but how they agreed to stay in and watch movies and Kibum constantly asking what Taemin was going to do with his masterpiece. Jinki chuckled.

After dinner, the three decided, the canvas Kibum had painted for the youngest would go in the youngest’s room. Thankfully, there was a space where an old wall scroll had been and the canvas fit perfectly. After minimum effort from the three, Kibum decided it was time for him to head home while the brothers settled down for the evening and quickly left. 

Jinki turned to his brother. “So, when are you telling our parents?” He chuckled. Taemin frowned. 

“I don’t know how they’re going to react, I mean, can’t I just wait till you find your soulmate?” Taemin asked.

Jinki’s eyes widened at that statement, “you act like you think that’s soon.”

“Who knows, stranger things have happened hyung.”


	4. Kibum (part 2)

When Kibum went home that night, his first thought was to update his blog. He settled down with his dogs, Comme Des and Garcon by his side, after his parents had gone to bed and opened his laptop. He proceeded to import and edit the photos he had taken for the piece he made for Taemin, then got to writing his post.

 

Art Of Love -   
My little freaks,   
Today during expressive arts, my teacher set the theme of “love”. The issue is, dear readers, that unlike everyone else in my class, my clock has never ticked.   
Without myself as a resource, I turned to a close friend for inspiration and drew him and his boyfriend. I loved the finished piece so much that I took pictures to share with you guys and also gave my friend the finished product.   
I hope you like my results. 

XOXO   
Key 

 

Kibum attached the photos underneath and published the post on his blog, Key’s Know How. 

The thing was, Kibum had been running this blog for a couple of years now. He would make frequent updates about just about anything that was on his mind. His life, which included a lot of posts about his dogs and adventures with the Lee brothers. He’s also post about DIYs and other things such as dietary changes. 

He prided himself on being anonymous but also on being famous. He’d even heard fellow students mention his blog around campus. The diva loved the attention. 

He closed his laptop and placed it by the side of his bed, his dogs settling down in their respective beds. He whispered good night to his dogs while snuggling under his blankets. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him. 

Kibum usually didn’t remember his dreams because he paid no notice of what happened in them. Tonight was different because as his dream-self glanced at the clock, he noticed something. It was ticking. Not only was it ticking but it was going very fast. Too fast. 

Kibum woke up with a start, quickly reaching around for his phone. “Please be awake.” He muttered, checking the time. 5:40. Why was he wide awake? To his surprise, the person he was looking for, messaged him first.

Jinkis: Kibum please be awake.  
FreaKey: I was hoping the same thing.  
Jinkis: it’s real  
FreaKey: very real  
Jinkis: wait, you too?   
FreaKey: apparently.

Kibum ruffled his hair before glancing back at his screen.

Jinkis: what are we going to do Kibum?  
FreaKey: I don’t know but your door better be unlocked, I’m coming over :3   
Jinkis: now? Taem’s still asleep.

Kibum didn’t care if the younger brother was still asleep, his shoes were already on and he was out the door, making his way to the elder’s flat. 

And ten minutes later he was walking through the door to find Jinki sat on the sofa, two cups of coffee in front of him. Kibum made his way over to the elder, pointing to the cup before Jinki nodded, allowing Kibum to grab the cup and take a sip. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Kibum opened his mouth to speak.

“So it’s real.” Kibum looked at the empty mug in front of him before eyeing his friend, brows furrowed. “And we’ve met them. But Jinki it could just be a coincidence, I mean dreams can be pretty stupid and-“

“It wouldn’t happen to both of us Kibum” Jinki sighed. Kibum nodded slowly before the two heard a door open.

“Guys what’s going on, it’s too early.” A sleepy Taemin stated, worry lining his voice, rubbing his eyes before making his way to Kibum. Kibum placed his arm around Taemin, allowing the younger to nuzzle close to him.

“Taemin, ours clocks are ticking.” Jinki stated. With that Taemin was very awake, away from Kibum and standing up in front of the two. 

“Tell me everything, what happened yesterday?!” Taemin exclaimed, looking to the two friends.

“I don’t remember apart from-“ Kibum started.

“Jonghyun and Minho.” Jinki eyed the other. Kibum’s eyes widened. “It’s the only explanation, Jonghyun told me his clock hadn’t started. We’d never met them before Kibum, even if you do have class with Minho, you two have never interacted before.”

Kibum was in a state of shock. “This can’t be happening right now; I refuse to believe my soulmate is some frog face tall guy or a tiny t-rex.”

Taemin laughed at the statement before moving over to his brother, sitting beside him. “Did you get their numbers?”

While Kibum shook his head, Jinki nodded. “I’ll grab my phone, see if either of them have messaged me.” 

Kibum eyed Jinki leaving the room before turning to Taemin. 

“They were so annoying though.” Kibum pouted. 

Taemin giggled. “You never know hyung, they could be great people.”

Jinki nodded walking back into the room with his phone in hand. “I haven’t had anything yet, I’ll message Jonghyun a bit later though, we have music together today anyway. Maybe we should all go back to sleep.”

Kibum shook his head. “This diva is awake and not sleeping any time soon.”

Taemin smiled. “I want to hear more about the two guys you met yesterday.” 

Kibum explained how he felt about the meeting between them, Jinki interjecting to make the story less biased and more truthful.

“My shoulder still hurts.” Kibum pouted at the elder. Jinki chuckled.

“You’ll be fine Kibum, it’s probably a light bump.”


	5. Jinki (part 3)

The three continued their conversation until 7 am, when Kibum decided to raid Taemin’s room for makeup; leaving Jinki alone on the sofa. The oldest pulled out his phone and started texting Jonghyun.

BeOnew: Jonghyun, we have music together later right?    
BlingJjong: we do :3    
BeOnew: ah ok cool.    
BlingJjong: what are you doing up so early?    
BeOnew: oh you know, just writing.    
BlingJjong: same. 

Jinki raised his eyebrow, he somehow found that hard to believe considering his and Kibum’s current situation. He decided to message Minho.

BeOnew: Minho, you awake?    
FlamingCharismaMinho: yeah, sup?    
BeOnew: was just wondering, I know it’s a bit early.    
FlamingCharismaMinho: ah, no I’m usually awake at this time, I have a morning shift where I work. 

Before Jinki could respond, Kibum burst through the door of Taemin’s bedroom. Jinki eyed the man in front of him, noticing how tidy his clothes were, he his hair was done, the heavier eyeliner.

“What’s with the effort?” Jinki chuckled. 

Kibum gasped, over dramatically at the elder. “I felt like it ok?”

“You only wear more makeup when you’re nervous.” Jinki observed.

“Shut up, I know what I’m doing.” Kibum grumbled.

Taemin ran past Kibum before slipping on his shoes. 

“I promised Jonginnie I’d meet him for breakfast before school.” He stated. “There’s this cute coffee place we found the other day and we decided to grab something there.”

Jinki stood up, walking over to his brother to give him a hug, then ruffled his hair. “There, now it looks better.”

“Hyung~” Taemin whined before attempting to sort out his hair. “I’ll see you guys later.” Off the youngest went, slipping his shoes on and he was out the door.

Kibum walked into the kitchen. “Breakfast?”

Jinki nodded.

After the two had eaten breakfast, Jinki and Kibum wandered their separate ways. Jinki was going to music whereas Kibum informed the elder he had no morning classes and would hang around Jinki’s place a bit longer. Jinki thought Kibum may as well live with him for how much time he spends over.

Jinki walked through the door to the music class to see an extremely flustered Jonghyun. 

“Everything ok Jonghyun?” Jinki asked, walking over to the other, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jonghyun jumped. 

“Jinki,” he sighed, “you need to stop sneaking up on me.” Jinki chuckled at this comment. He didn’t do it intentionally, but, he has been told he’s surprisingly quiet. The older man began eyeing the piece of paper in front of him. 

“Still having lyrical troubles?” Jinki sat next to the other. Jonghyun nodded before letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“I’m trying to write about your lady friend.” Jonghyun stated.

“I don’t have a lady friend.” Jinki looked at the pink haired man, confused.

“You know, Kibum?” Jonghyun asked.

“Kibum’s a guy.” Jinki responded, a smile forming on his face.

“Wait…what?” Jonghyun's eyes widened.

“You’re telling me you spent a couple of hours with Kibum and couldn’t tell by his voice that he was a guy?” Jinki asked, chuckling.

Jonghyun rubbed the back of his head, his face the same shade as his hair. “Well…yeah…”

Jinki didn’t know what to say, was him impressed Jonghyun paid almost no attention? Or the fact that he didn’t talk to Minho about this? Jonghyun wasn’t taking this information well, his face was pressed against the desk in front of him. “I just thought he was a flat chested girl.”

“I don’t think you should tell Kibum that, he may or may not murder you.” Jinki smiled at the pink haired man. Jonghyun nodded. 

“Noted, I’ll try not to, it’s just he’s very pretty…for a guy I mean.” Jonghyun muttered towards the end.

Jinki hummed in agreement. “He’d tell you he gets that a lot, he’s not wrong, I have many embarrassing stories about things like this.” He chuckled. “But I know he’d kill me if I told you.”

The two, with Jonghyun’s sheet of scratches, headed to the nearest practice room, working out a melody and writing on a piece of paper with lyric ideas until lunch. When the two were almost done, Minho popped his head through the door.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked the two sat around the piano. Jinki shook his head.

“Just adding the finishing touches to Jonghyun’s new lyrics, how was work?” Jinki threw a question back at Minho. 

Minho smiled. “It was good, I saw a regular couple stop by for breakfast and spoke to them so I’m happy, still haven’t gotten their names though.”

Jonghyun finished writing the lyrics he wanted, before the three headed off for lunch, bumping into an out of breath Kibum. 

“Hey-“ Kibum put his left hand against the wall. “Guys-“ he put his free hand on his side. “Hows it going?”

Jinki chuckled. “Before you keel over, everything’s going fine.”

“Sorry, I fell back asleep and ran here thinking I’d miss classes.” Kibum explained. “I locked up though, don’t worry.” Jinki smiled before ushering him to join them as they went for lunch. 

Jinki pulled out his phone.

Kai’sMinnie: Jinki hyung~    
BeOnew: Taem? Sup?    
Kai’sMinnie: EXO are having a party tonight, so I’m staying at his place.    
BeOnew: that’s fine, don’t drink too much ok? :)    
Kai’sMinnie: I won’t, tell your friends I said hi 

Jinki chuckled. “My brother says hi.” 

“Why isn’t Taeminnie responding to my texts?” Kibum pouted at the older.

“Because EXO are having a party tonight and he’s staying with Jongin and knew you’d freak out?” Jinki responded.

“I- well find, he doesn’t have to tell me what he gets up to, like where he went for breakfast, I wish he'd take me for breakfast.” Kibum pouted.

“Jongin took him.” Jinki said, smiling at the other.

“Besides the point, our boy’s growing up Jinki.” Kibum whined.

Kibum pouting looked over to see Jonghyun smiling. “What?”

“Nothing, just you seem very protective of Jinki’s brother.” Jonghyun noted. Kibum grinned.

“Why wouldn’t I be, I practically raised him with Jinki.” Kibum added, to which Jinki didn’t confirm or deny. Yes, Kibum and him had been friends for a while, no, they did not raise him, however yes, they looked after him a lot, Kibum just likes taking most of the credit. 

Jinki saw Kibum glancing at his phone a lot after lunch, too much. The two had a study period, not together, but there they were, sat in the library reading various textbooks. Jinki put his hand on Kibum’s before mouthing ‘is everything ok?’. That’s when Kibum pulled out of piece of paper and the two started writing.

_My parents were wondering why I was out the house so early, they said my precious boys were barking too much after I’d left. I guess I rushed without walking them. – Key_

_If you need to blame someone, say I was drunk and you needed to look after me or something. -Onew_

_That’s the thing though, I’ve used you as an excuse too much for getting out the house. -Key_

_I’m touched that I’m your go to excuse, but seriously, don’t worry about it. -Onew_

Kibum sighed before glancing up at Jinki. The elder could tell something was bothering Kibum, something Kibum apparently didn’t want to talk about. He never forced his friend to talk about his probably, he just hoped that Kibum would trust him more. The younger of the two scrunched up the piece of paper before placing it in a nearby bin, gathering his things together and leaving.

Jinki had a feeling today was going to be longer than he planned.


	6. Kibum (part 3)

Kibum didn’t want to go home, but his parents said they needed to talk and when they say that, Kibum can’t exactly avoid home. He’ll admit, he doesn’t have many friends. Jinki and Taemin are the only two he really talks to. Kibum got a text in the middle of his train of thought.

‘Hey, it’s Jonghyun, Jinki said he was worried, wanna talk about it?’

Kibum added the number to his contacts before responding.

FreaKey: if I’m not going to tell Jinki hyung, why should I tell you? T_T    
BlingJjong: you don’t have to, he sent us your number earlier, then asked me to message you, if that’s ok. 

Kibum decided he didn’t like the man’s nickname, so he changed it.

TinyT-rex: Kibum why?    
FreaKey: it cheers me up slightly :) 

He wasn’t lying, the sight of the name alone brought a smile to his face.

TinyT-rex: at least let me change your name too?    
FreaKey: go ahead.    
TinyT-rex: I can’t think of anything    
FreaKey: shame. :/ 

Kibum giggled at himself, he was proud of the way he was acting. He continued walking home.

TinyT-rex: at least tell Jinki what’s wrong before he explodes? 

Kibum’s face dropped. He sighed. His plan was to tell Jinki when he found out whatever his parents wanted, but, he had a feeling he’d need Jinki. However, part of him was really hoping he was wrong and his parents just wanted to talk about his course.

Kibum waited outside his parents’ house a moment before entering, taking a deep breath in. He found his parents sat in the living room patiently waiting for their son to return him, well, there he was. 

Before Kibum could even open his mouth, his dad started. “I hope you understand Kibum, but, you’re turning 20 soon and still haven’t found your soulmate.”

Kibum sighed, but he knew saying anything wouldn’t do any good, so he let his father continue. “You need to put yourself out there, find yourself a nice girl and settle down.”

_Oh._ **Girl.** _Ah._ **That wasn’t happening.** The rest of the lecture went by like a blur, something about his courses being too feminine, something about his parents arranging something, he wasn’t entirely listening, he didn’t want to. His parents wanted a good heterosexual boy who could settle down and hand them grandchildren. Kibum wasn’t that child. He was a good, ish, homosexual boy who didn’t currently want anything to do with a family. 

He found himself in his room, applying a heavy amount of makeup. He’d decided he was going to the same party as Taemin tonight. He wasn’t going to try anything like he did sometimes, no dressing as a girl to pull some guy over. No. This was Kim Kibum going to a party to get alcohol in his system. A lot of it, preferably quickly. He picked out some of his nicer clothes, nicer shoes and kisses his dogs goodnight and off he went. 

FreaKey: Taemin~ Can you text me the address of EXO’s party?    
Taemyson: sure hyung but why?    
FreaKey: I need to get my mind off things and EXO usually throw great parties.    
Taemyson: well if you’re sure. 

Once Taemin had sent Kibum the address, he was well on his way over. He knew several of the members of this group, they weren’t a gang, he hoped. As far as Kibum was concerned, they were a big group with a name to themselves. Thankfully, the party was a Junmyeon’s place, which didn’t just mean alcohol, it meant lots of people. New people. Kibum didn’t need anyone knowing him right now, hopefully Taemin wouldn’t notice he was there. 

Kibum entered the big house, very big house, not quite mansion. He passed through a sea of people and over to the drinks before eyeing the couple before him. Taemin sat in Jongin’s lap, spotted Kibum and waved him over. Kibum walked over to Taemin, drink in hand, forcing a smile on his face. 

“So you here to have fun, hyung? You usually say you’ll drag me out of parties instead of joining me.” Taemin smiled at the older man in front of him. Kibum simply nodded before taking a sip of whatever he’d picked up, he didn’t really care, as long as it was alcoholic. He was in a foul mood, but he wasn’t going to let that spoil his friend’s evening. 

He felt the night start to blur from the moment he was on his third (or was it fourth) drink and that was excluding the shots he’d done. He’d be dancing with various people, but the next minute he knew, he was practically passed out by Taemin’s feet, all he could hear was the voice of the younger.

“Jinki hyung, you need to come here, it’s Kibum he’s-“ And that was the last thing Kibum heard before he passed out.

He was in his dream again, that stupid clock a constant reminder he couldn’t live up to his parents expectations. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was, he just pitied his parents. He didn’t want them to find out about his sexuality until he was well and truly free to make his own decisions, now wasn’t a good time. He watched the ticks until he woke up.

To his surprise, he was in Jinki’s spare room. Not so surprised, he was keeling over into the nearest bucket, which he assumed Jinki had placed there, to empty contents of his stomach. Jinki walked in to the sound of puking. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Kibum heard Jinki from the doorframe before he noticed the older step closer. Jinki sat on the bed behind Kibum, rubbing his back while Kibum continued his previous activity. When Kibum safely assumed it was finally over, he sat up, eyeing the painkillers and water that had been left out for him.

“So.” Jinki started as Kibum swallowed the medicine. “Are you going to tell me why I had to pick you up from a party? You haven’t been to one in months and you suddenly decide now’s a good time?” Jinki’s voice getting louder as he spoke.

Kibum sighed, gesturing for Jinki to lower the volume of his voice. “My parents spoke to me yesterday.” He managed to croak out. “They asked me when I’m going to find a nice girl and settle down.” He felt his eyes begin to fill up with tears. “Jinki, what am I supposed to tell them? Oh yeah I might have found my soulmate, but sorry, it’s a guy, you’ll never have grandchildren.” 

Jinki snaked his arm around the younger, pulling him closer. “You told me you weren’t planning on telling them until you moved out anyway, so why not move out?”

“I can’t afford to and what about my precious boys.” Kibum felt his tears run down his face. Jinki sighed, leaning his head against the younger’s. 

“You could always move in here; my landlord allows dogs.” Jinki smiled at Kibum while the diva stared at the elder with big eyes. He started crying harder. Jinki panicked. “But you don’t have to, I’m sorry it was just an idea.” 

Kibum shook his head. “No, Jinki you don’t understand, that’s the best idea I’ve heard.” Jinki’s smile grew. 

“Well how are we going to go about it to your parents?” Jinki pondered. “I can’t just show up and take your stuff, it’s a bit obvious when two dogs are gone. You know, lack of noise.” Kibum sighed.

That’s when the most stupid idea Kibum had ever thought of hit him. 

“Well...you could pose as my boyfriend.” Kibum suggested.

Jinki let out a loud laugh, covering his mouth quickly. “You’re telling me to pretend to date you for like two hours to get your parents out of your life for possibly ever?” 

Kibum nodded.

Jinki sighed. “I’ll do it, but you owe me a home cooked meal, _jagiya~_ ”

Both of them cringed before turning away from each other before laughing loudly. 

“It’s nice to hear your laugh Kibum, I feel like it’s been a month or so since you laughed like that.” Jinki said, smiling.

Kibum nodded. 

 

~

 

The plan took place a few days later. After cooking breakfast for Jinki and himself, the pair were out the house, jokingly arm in arm, occasionally one of them slinging their arm around the other’s waist. Kibum was thankful to have Jinki as his best friend.  
The two approached Kibum’s parents’ house slowly, before noticing both cars were gone and when considering the coast clear, went inside. They were greeted by Kibum’s two dogs, who Jinki showered in affection.

“Wait.” Kibum started. “We forgot boxes.”

Jinki blinked at the younger man for a moment before pulling out his phone. “Kibum do you trust me?” Kibum nodded. “Then I’m texting Minho and Jonghyun to ask for help.” Kibum sighed. 

“Fine hyung, do what you must, but they can’t be here if my parents get home.” Kibum stated. Jinki agreed.

15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Jinki let Minho and Jonghyun in carefully before letting them get attacked by Kibum’s dogs. Kibum watching carefully the entire time. 

“Either of you hurt my boys and I will end you.” He stated. The other pair looked at each other before looking back at the diva and nodding. Kibum noticed Minho was carrying some flattened boxes. “But, thank you for bringing boxes.” 

Minho’s eyes widened but he shook his head. “No problem, where do we start?”

Kibum led all three men into his bedroom. The room he now stared at sadly. Jinki put his arm around his friend. 

“Your new room will be better.” Jinki stated. Kibum nodded in agreement. “I warn you guys now, Kibummie here has a lot of clothes.” Kibum’s face reddened before Jinki dragged the man over to his wardrobe. “Are you going to take everything with you?” 

Kibum shook his head. “I promise hyung, I’ll be choosey, I’ll only take what I really want with me.”

“That’s still about half your wardrobe Kibum.” Jinki chuckled.

Kibum sighed. “I’ll try.”

Jinki placed his hands on the other’s shoulders. “I believe you, trust me, you don’t have to force yourself.” He smiled at Kibum.

Kibum shook his head before tears could reach his eyes. “I refuse to cry in front of these two, now let’s get to work.”

The entire afternoon was spent putting things into various boxes and dragging them outside, Kibum even managed to decide on several items of clothing he wasn’t taking with him. One thing Kibum was enjoying, was seeing other people interact with his dogs. More specifically, Jonghyun. 

While Minho and Jinki were in the kitchen grabbing a drink for everyone, Jonghyun was on the floor, letting Kibum’s dogs walk all over him, making noises. Kibum couldn’t help but smile, until Jonghyun looked over, which is when Kibum looked away. Jinki walked in, passing Kibum his drink before both took a sip of their beverages.

“So how much more have we got left?” Minho asked, handing Jonghyun his drink.

“Not much, I think we can start hauling it over to Jinki’s soon.” Kibum responded, comfortably. This afternoon had proven to Kibum that the two boys weren’t so bad as they first seemed in his eyes. He learned Minho was surprisingly organised and was also a good rapper. Jonghyun, he learned, was more than met the eye. He was very talented, musically, his singing voice was ten times better than the one he initially heard in the practice room. The favourite thing Kibum had found out however, was he liked how his voice sounded with Jonghyun’s. He wasn’t going to admit it, but he liked it. He also liked how Jonghyun’s voice sounded with Jinki’s. It wasn’t every day the eldest sang but when he did, Kibum felt as if his ears were blessed.

The four shortly finished packing and began taking the boxes to Jinki’s, loading the boxes into Minho’s car. Kibum was actually thankful he now knew someone who could drive. 

“Jonghyun we should’ve come in separate cars, there’s too many boxes for one trip.” Minho let out a frustrated sigh. Jonghyun joined him. However, Jinki had a plan.

“Ok, we’ll take the first set of boxes to mine while you two.” Jinki gestured to Jonghyun and Kibum. “Stay behind in case Kibum’s parents come back.”

“Wait you haven’t told your-“ Jonghyun started before Kibum covered the pink haired man’s mouth. 

“It is a complicated story and I’m not going into it with you right now.” Kibum stared him down. Jonghyun simply nodded before Kibum removed his hand slowly. 

Jonghyun and Kibum waved the other two off as they drove before bring more stuff outside or near the door. The dogs were hanging around Kibum like glue, never leaving his side. Kibum decided they would need new collars. Kibum they quickly realised he would need a job. Kibum soon realized he was thinking too much and decided to grab another drink for him and Jonghyun. Jonghyun who was also following him around like a puppy. Kibum found it cute. He’d not tell Jonghyun that. After the two finished sipping on their drinks, they heard the door unlock. Kibum assumed it was Jinki and Minho so walked through to greet them, however, his face dropped. 

“Kim Kibum what is this mess? What are you doing with all these boxes?” He heard his mother say. _Well, his plan wasn’t here. What was he going to do?_

Jonghyun approached him slowly, snaking an arm around his waist. Kibum flinched at first before settling into the man’s hold. He saw his father’s eyes land on Jonghyun before landing on himself.

“Kim Kibum what is going on?” His father asked.

Before he could open his mouth, Jonghyun calmly spoke.

“Hello Mr and Mrs Kim, I’m Jonghyun, your son’s boyfriend.” He started. “Kibum and I got talking last night and decided that maybe it would be better if he was living elsewhere, for the sake of his independence and so he could give you two space.”

“This better be some kind of joke Kibum. A boyfriend? We thought you were better than this.” His mother stated. Kibum felt tears reaching his eyes, this couldn’t happen, not in front of his new friend. _Friend?_ Well he was certainly a friend if he was pretending to be his boyfriend. 

Jonghyun leaned over to Kibum before whispering, “be the better man Kibum, be higher, be almighty.” Kibum felt his tears stop, he liked the sound of that. He could be “The Almighty Key” or something. He’d work on in. That’s when he finally opened his mouth.

“Yes, mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Kim Jonghyun, we’ve been dating for a while now, yes I’m gay, no it’s not a phase, I’ve known for a while, I’m moving out, that is all, it was nice seeing you today.” Kibum eyed both his parents before grabbing the last few boxes and walking out, Jonghyun and his dogs following his trail. 

Kibum placed the last box down before shutting the door, hoping his parents wouldn’t follow. He put leads on both his dogs in case before Minho’s car pulled up. Jinki hopped out the car and instantly noticed the familiar cars in the drive way. 

“Kibum, I’m sorry I wasn’t here, maybe we should go inside and talk to them.” Jinki ran towards Kibum before the diva stopped him, shaking his head.

“Can we talk about this later?” Kibum asked, his voice cracking. Jinki nodded.

They loaded the remaining boxes into the car before they all got in, the two dogs sitting between Jinki and Kibum in the backseat. Kibum didn’t want to be alone right now, this was a big, spontaneous step in his life. He liked it. He could already feel a huge weight lifting off his chest. At the same time, however, he’d never felt more insecure. The words Jonghyun muttered to him when facing his parents, were all he needed at the time. He finally felt like speaking.

“Thank you…Jonghyun….” He said quietly. Jonghyun turned around to look at the diva before smiling. 

“Don’t worry about it, anything for a friend right?” The grin the pink haired man had on his face definitely reminded him on a dinosaur. 

“Still a tiny t-rex.” Kibum commented.

“What?!” Jonghyun shouted.

Minho sighed. “Can we at least wait till we’ve reached our destination before fighting? Please?” 

The two shut up, looking away from each other, as they drove towards Jinki’s. Wait, Kibum realized, it was now his home too. He smiled to himself.


	7. Jinki (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place along side the last chapter...ish

Jinki waved Kibum and Jonghyun a momentary goodbye before Minho drove off. The elder spout-ed directions for a while before the two pulled up in front of Jinki’s apartment complex. 

Jinki was thankful he lived on the first floor. When he moved in, it didn’t mean lugging stuff to and from his parents’ car while climbing up several flights of stairs. He was also thankful the apartment had three bedrooms. The original idea, in Jinki’s mind, was a room for himself, a room for Taemin when he wanted to stay over and a spare room, primarily for when Kibum stayed over, now that would become a permanent arrangement however. There was only one downside, the place only had one bathroom. 

Jinki and Minho got to work, hauling the first set of boxes from Minho’s car. The elder decided he wouldn’t unbox anything in case Kibum had specific places he wanted to put them. So currently, the former spare room was a castle of boxes. 

As they brought the final of the boxes in, Jinki turned to the taller man. 

“Coffee?” He asked. 

Minho nodded before placing himself on the elder’s sofa. “It’s always nicer when I don’t make it,” he said, causing a chuckle to erupt from Jinki. He understood the idea from previous jobs.

After making the coffee, he brought it over to Minho, passing him his mug before sitting on the opposite side of the sofa.

“Before you ask, I work in retail.” Jinki told the taller man before taking a sip of his coffee.

“It’s still good coffee,” Minho stated after sipping on his own mug. Jinki smiled. 

“Experience teaches you that, I guess.” Jinki nodded to himself before downing the rest of the drink. “The job I have currently is the third I’ve had,” he continued. “My first job was in a dvd rental store, also had games, Taemin loved the idea of me working there as much as I enjoyed it, but sad-ly the place shut down.” Minho nodded. “The second job I had was in a bakery, it also served cof-fee, I kind of hated the sight of pastries after a while, so I quit after finding myself the job I’m in now. Which is in a thrift store, Kibum loves it.”

Minho chuckled, “from what I know of him, I’m not surprised.” Jinki nodded.

“It’s a good job, people come in, drop off clothes they don’t want any more occasionally, buy clothes they’ll probably never wear but hey, I get paid and that’s all that matters.” Jinki grinned as he finished his statement.

“The job I have was my first one, I’ve had it for about a year now, see my dad knew the owner so he got me into working there shortly after it opened.” Minho stated.

Jinki nodded. “Taemin’s told me about a coffee shop he loves further in town but has never taken Kibum or me there, calls it his and Jongin’s special place, he did that before they were dating.” Jinki laughed to himself.

“You seem fond of your brother.” Minho said, smiling at the other. Jinki nodded. 

After a bit more conversing, Jinki put their mugs in the sink before patting Minho’s back. “Shall we be off then?” He smiled, Minho responding with a nod before the two headed to the car. As they got in the car, Jinki’s phone buzzed. He pulled his phone out while Minho began driving. 

Kai’sMinnie: Is Key hyung ok now? :/   
BeOnew: Well we’re moving his stuff over to mine, so yes :)   
Kai’sMinnie: Key’s moving in with us? :D   
BeOnew: I don’t know about us but yes with me XD   
Kai’sMinnie: Can I come round to celebrate? :O   
BeOnew: if you bring food   
Kai’sMinnie: So fried chicken, can I buy a cake?   
BeOnew: yes Taem, get to it then.    
Kai’sMinnie: yay :D 

Jinki smiled at his phone before turning to Minho.

“My brother’s coming over to celebrate later.” He stated, Minho nodded.

“Ok got it.” He said in English, which surprised Jinki, before he continued, “Would you like Jjong-hyung and me to be gone by then?”

“No of course not.” Jinki shook his head. “You helped out, you deserve to join us. Do you mind if my brother brings his boyfriend though? He’s probably going to.”

“Of course not, it’ll be great to meet Jinki’s infamous brother.” Minho grinned.

As they pulled up to Kibum’s now former house, Jinki saw the look on Kibum’s face. The car stopped and Jinki was instantly out of the car.

“Kibum, I’m sorry I wasn’t here, maybe we should go inside and talk to them.” Jinki ran towards Kibum before the younger stopped him, shaking his head.

“Can we talk about this later?” Kibum asked, his voice cracking. Jinki nodded.

After a car ride of minor fights between Jonghyun and Kibum, the four pulled back up at Jinki’s apartment. They all got out and brought boxes in, Kibum generally carrying the smaller boxes while keeping his dogs on their leads. After they had finished and three out of four of the men were sat on the sofa, Taemin opened the door.

“I haven’t bought the food yet, I was just wondering if you needed help but I guess now.” He stated, pouting. Kibum walked through, hugging the younger. 

“You can help me unbox things or watch my boys for me.” Kibum offered to which Taemin nodded. Minho turned to the sound of the familiar voice.

“Oh, so the infamous brother is the one who goes to the coffee shop for breakfast?” Minho asked. Taemin looked at the taller man as he stood up, walking over to the younger before bowing. “Choi Minho, nice to finally meet you properly.”

Taemin bowed back, “Lee Taemin, same to you, I’ve spoken to you so much I’d forgotten to ask.” The younger chuckled. Kibum and Jinki eyed each other before eyeing Minho.

“Wait so, you’re telling me, that that coffee shop you’ve been praising for months, is the one Minho works at?” Kibum asked, the youngest nodding. “I’m offend.”

Jinki laughed before walking over to the four, Jonghyun invested in the show on TV. “Well I guess we’ll have to pop round some morning when Kibum doesn’t cook. Taem, when’s Jongin coming?” Jinki asked, smiling at his brother.

“He’s said he’d meet me at the bakery.” His brother replied. Jinki nodded before watching his friend and brother walk into Kibum’s new bedroom. Minho and Jinki made their way back to the sofa.

“Isn’t it weird how Taemin knew us both?” Minho asked, laughing quietly. Jinki nodded. He’d heard Taemin rave about this place for months, saying how the guy who served them was really nice, always forgetting to mention his name, turns out he’d never asked. He did feel kind of left out but now, he had more a reason to go. His head found itself on Minho’s shoulder while Minho put his arm around the smaller man. Jinki liked this, it was comfortable.

The amount of boxes in the hallway and Kibum’s bedroom halves within a couple of hours with Taemin’s help and Jinki, occasionally there to flatten them. The only boxes left were the dogs’ things and a couple of Kibum’s pictures. Jinki found it cute that Kibum was sentimental. Jinki found Kibum cute. He loved his cute friend and often expressed fondness for him.

Taemin at this point had gone to meet up with his boyfriend, which left the four men in the house to do what they pleased for a moment. Kibum stood up in front of the tv.

“I am putting on a movie, no can complain about it, okay?” he stated before Jinki chuckled as the other two groaned.

“Kibum if you’re putting on a soppy romance movie I swear.” Jonghyun said, sighing after. Kibum put his hand over the pink haired man’s mouth. 

“You will sit there and enjoy it.” Kibum stared Jonghyun in the eyes, narrowing them. Jonghyun responded by imitating the action back. 

Minho looked at Jinki before the two laughed. “You two act like a married couple I swear.”

Kibum and Jonghyun looked at Jinki before looking at each other and at the same time said, “speak for yourself.” They turned back to each other before turning away, Kibum to the TV, choosing the movie before settling back down on the sofa.

45 minutes later, Taemin burst through the door with Jongin, the smell of fried chicken wafting through the apartment, which certainly caught Jinki’s attention, he could feel himself salivating. Minho noticed the elder’s look in his eyes. 

“Does Jinki hyung like fried chicken?” Minho asked before turning to Kibum then looking at Taemin bringing plates over.

Kibum laughed before Taemin spoke, “if there’s one thing you should know about Jinki-hyung, it’s that he treats fried chicken like his religion.”

Kibum added, “I’m surprised he hasn’t fallen over in front of you two yet, he does that a lot too, I swear it’s a condition.”

“Onew condition.” Taemin giggled, Kibum joining him with a loud laugh. Jinki’s face went red be-fore Kibum passed out plates and tissues. 

The six settled down for the evening, Jongin and Taemin with their arms around each other, Minho and Jinki comfortable next to each other and Jonghyun and Kibum arguing why the movie they watched was either good (Kibum) or bad (Jonghyun).

“You guys can stay over and sleep on the sofa if you want.” Jinki offered to which both Minho and Jonghyun nodded. “I guess Jongin’ll stay with Taemin in his room.”

“Don’t make too much noise.” Jonghyun and Kibum shouted at the same time, seeing the boys off, before looking at each other then turning away. Minho and Jinki chuckled before Jinki retired to his room for the evening and Kibum settled down with his dogs in his room.


	8. Kibum (part 4)

Kibum awoke in a familiar yet strange room. The diva had stayed over at Jinki’s before but this was new, it was his room now. That’s when he groaned, he saw the boxes that he forgot to unbox the previous night. He dragged himself out of bed, looking at himself in the mirror Taemin helped him put up before ruffling his hair and leaving his room.

The sight he found before him was Minho lying on the floor, dead to the world, however Jonghyun, awake, lying on the sofa with the diva’s dogs surrounding him, attacking him, playing with him. Kibum couldn’t help but smile before wandering into the kitchen to find Jinki already helping himself to coffee. The diva slung his arm around his best friend.

“Morning.” He said in a groggy voice, Jinki nodding at him simply. “How long has that,” he gestured with his head to his dogs and Jonghyun, “been going on?” Jinki shrugged before passing Kibum a cup of coffee. Praise the coffee maker¸he thought, taking a sip from his cup. 

“Comme des, Garcons, are you torturing someone?” the dogs ran over to the sound of their dad’s voice, Kibum kneeling down to ruffle their ears. “Good boys.”

Jonghyun laughed, “wish I had a dog.” Minho groaned as his stirred as Jonghyun began kicking his back lightly. Kibum glanced over at the still half asleep Jinki, practically falling asleep at the counter. 

Kibum went over to the elder before shaking him lightly then putting his arm around him. Jinki nuzzled against his shoulder, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Did anyone hear Taemin and Jongin last night?” Jinki asked. Kibum looked at Jinki, eyes widening. 

“What do you mean?” Kibum began to narrow his eyes.

Jinki shook his head. “I fell asleep, so I was just wondering if anyone heard them doing anything.” 

The three in the room shook their heads before Kibum added, “you had me worried for a second.”

After the four had had a couple of cups of coffee each, Kibum made his way over to Taemin’s room, opening the door slowly. The sight before him had him unable to move.

Taemin was on top of Jongin, the two were clearly in a heated kissing session. Kibum found himself shuffling out the door slowly before walking back over to Jinki.

“I don’t know whether to stop your brother before we hear things.” Kibum muttered. Jinki looked at the diva, eyebrows narrowing.

“What?” Jinki tilted his head.

“I said, I don’t know whether to stop your brother before we hear anything.” Kibum repeated in a stage whisper. Jinki chuckled before shaking his head and moving to the sofa.

Kibum sighed. He’d have to take matters into his own hands. The diva made his way over to the kitchen before grabbing two pans from the rack and proceeding to enter the younger’s bedroom again. 

Yes, he banged them together loudly. 

“TAEMIN! JONGIN! BEFORE YOU TWO START MAKING EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS PLACE UNCOMFORTABLE, I’M STARTING BREAKFAST!” Kibum shouted, causing Taemin to jump out of his skin and fall to the floor and Jongin to make sure if the other was okay. Kibum stopped, dropping the pans before rushing over.

“Oh my god Taemin are you okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you oh my god Jinki’s going to kill me.” He spoke really fast. Taemin pouting, stood up. 

“WHAT THE HELL HYUNG?!” he shouted, smiling, rubbing his arms, then his ass. “Landing on your side hurts.” Jongin stood up, arms around the smaller man, kissing his forehead. 

Kibum, feeling awkward, walked back towards the door. “Well I’m making breakfast, get ready.” The diva, picking up his pans was greeted by a smiling Jinki before he walked back to the kitchen, head hung low. “I swear they were going to,” he muttered to himself. 

Jonghyun walked in to help the diva. “You’ll need help if you’re cooking for 6,” he chuckled. Kibum pouted. “Just boss me about how you want, I’m here to help.” The diva weighed up his options before nodding.

For the next half an hour, the diva bossed the small, pink haired man about how to prepare certain breakfast items before Kibum cooked them to everyone’s liking. Taemin and Jongin grabbed a shower…together. The diva promised himself he wouldn’t disturb them this time. Both the diva and the eldest were fine with the younger brother’s activities, as long as he cleaned up after him-self. 

The six enjoyed breakfast together before Jonghyun and Minho had to leave. Minho had an after-noon shift at the coffee shop. The youngest pair decided to head off to town for a few hours, leav-ing the two best friends to talk. Or not as Kibum soon found out.

Jinki was putting his jacket on, before slipping into the hallway. “I have a shift, I’m sorry I have to go.” Kibum nodded. “Maybe you could start looking for jobs.”

Kibum sighed. “Is there anything close by? I don’t want to be too far from my boys.” He gestured to his dogs. Jinki nodded before thinking for a moment.

“There’s a dog shelter about 10 minutes’ walk away, I don’t know if they’re hiring but places like that usually always need staffing.” Jinki suggested. “I’m sure you could charm your way into a job, plus you could probably take Comme Des and Garcons to work with you.” Kibum’s eyes lit up before he nodded and Jinki left. 

He was soon researching into the local dog shelter the elder spoke of but soon hit a wall. They weren’t hiring, but, as Jinki said, he could charm his way into a job. That was the plan, whether it went well for a separate story. He decided he’d take his dogs with him, maybe showing he was a dog person would help his cause. 

He was soon walking towards the shelter, both dogs excited to be walking in a new part of town. The walk was short, as Jinki had said. He walked through the door, both dogs with him. That was when he noticed he was working at the front desk.

“Sehun, hi, I didn’t know you worked here.” Kibum smiled at the younger man in front of him. Sehun nodded before scanning the diva up and down, noticing his dogs, a smile lit up his face.

“I’ve never met your dogs before.” The younger stated, monotone, coming from behind the desk to greet the diva’s dogs, kneeling down to fuss the two poodles in front of him. 

“Well you could meet them more if I worked here.” To the point was a good idea in Kibum’s head.

Sehun looked at the diva before standing back up. “You want a job, I’m not the boss, nor do I speak to him often.”

Kibum sighed before pouting at the younger. “Any way of getting me to talk to him?” 

Sehun nodded. “Baekhyun speaks to him daily, he should be coming in soon if you want to wait…and let me pet your dogs.” Kibum chuckled before nodding, letting the younger man take his dogs behind the desk with him, pulling out toys and letting the two dogs play with them.

Sehun wasn’t lying, moments later Baekhyun burst through the door before spotting the diva. “Hi! Kibum was it?” Kibum nodded. “Oh my god are they your dogs?” Kibum nodded again. 

“Baek, Kibum’s looking for a job.” Sehun stated before resuming playing with the dogs. 

Baekhyun nodded. “You’re in luck, one of the guys here’s been super ill recently so he’s not been on shift and we’re looking for a replacement. I’ll talk to the manager and see if I can give you a trial run.”

Kibum’s head was spinning at the speed of Baekhyun’s words. 

“Can I call you hyung, you’re older than me right?” Baekhyun asked, smiling.

“Yeah sure, go for it.” Kibum nodded, thinking about it for a second before continuing nodding.

“Sweet, I’ll go up to manager-hyung’s office now.” And with that he was off. The diva turned to Sehun.

“Is he always that chatty?” Kibum asked.

“Only after he’s spent the night with Chanyeol, but that’s a lot, so yes.” Sehun shrugged.

“Right.” Kibum noted, mentally.

“And Chanyeol comes in sometimes to flirt with Baek while he’s on shift, it’s not as annoying as it might sound though.” He brought the dogs back over to their owner before sitting back behind the desk.

Baekhyun ran back through. “Can you start immediately?”

Kibum hesitated before nodding slowly.

“Cool, we’ll be in charge of your trial and if the boss likes you, then you’ll be a member of the team.” Baekhyun flashed Kibum a big smile. Kibum didn’t even need charm apparently, he just needed a really friendly talkative man who happened to be friends with one of his friend’s boy-friends. _I guess connections really do help._

Kibum spent the rest of the day doing various activities the younger men had set for him. These included cleaning up after dogs in their kennels, letting the dogs run around in the huge back gar-den, including his own, doing various admin activities when Sehun wanted to play with Comme Des and Garcon. The works. Baekhyun soon let him meet the manager, who hired him in a heartbeat after seeing how he interacted with his dogs.

“I hope it’s okay I brought them with me.” Kibum said to the manager before bowing.

“Don’t worry about it,” the manager said, “it helps give the place a friendly environment.” Baekhyun nodded at this comment while Sehun was a bit distracted.

A week had passed by, Kibum shuttling himself back and forth between college and work. He’d been spending a lot of time with his new found friends, as well as meeting Baekhyun’s soulmate, Chanyeol, who, Kibum soon learned, was very clumsy. 

This day, a Saturday, was passing by like any other, Kibum greeting customers, helping them with dog related problems, selling things, until a familiar pink haired man walked in.

“Oh hi Key, I didn’t know you worked here.” Jonghyun said with a smile before walking over to the front desk. Kibum looked up and saw the familiar man before plastering a smile on his face.

“Well I’ve only been here for about a week, so that might be why, what’s up?” Kibum asked, ruffling Comme des’ fur before standing up.

Jonghyun smiled, “believe it or not, I’m here to adopt a dog.” 

Kibum furrowed his eyebrows. “Noo, I just thought you were here to flirt,” he said in a sarcastic tone. Jonghyun chuckled.

“I can if you want Kibummie,” the older man said affection. Kibum cringed before eyeing him, narrowing them.

“Please don’t.” Kibum said.

“But Kibummie~” Jonghyun whined.

“No.” Kibum stated sharply.

Jonghyun laughed.

Kibum looked over to Sehun, who was currently letting Garcon walk all over him. “Sehunnie, I’m going to help Jonghyun here look at dogs ok?”

Sehun simply nodded before continuing baby talking to the older’s dogs. Kibum chuckled before walking out from behind the desk and leading Jonghyun on the kennels.

The two explored the kennels for a while, looking at the stray dogs before Kibum led Jonghyun on to the newer dogs.

“This one,” he nodded towards the dachshund before them, “had puppies a few weeks back and they’d be ready to home by now, if you’re looking for one to raise yourself.” Jonghyun’s eyes lit up at the diva before Kibum led him over to where the puppies were. “Are you sure?” Jonghyun nodded quickly.

Kibum opened the door and took Jonghyun in with him. “There’s 3 girls and 4 boys, if you’re serious we can have the paper work sorted today and you can pick one up by say, later today?” Jonghyun nodded before sitting on the floor with the puppies in front of him. Kibum couldn’t help by smile at the sight in front of him. The pink haired man was playing with all 7 of the puppies be-fore picking a couple up and cuddling them. That’s when after putting one down, it began to whine for more attention.

“Oh,” Jonghyun smiled. “Would you like to come home with me?” Jonghyun picked up the puppy and nuzzled his nose against it. Kibum covered his mouth. Jonghyun looked up at the smiling diva before speaking. “So I think this one wants to come home with me.” Kibum nodded before checking the puppy.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl.” Both men proceeded to laugh. The two walked out of the room, Kibum with the puppy in his arms before making their way to the front desk. 

Sehun looked at the two before nodding at Kibum and sitting down with Jonghyun, sorting through the paper work. They were done a few moments later before Jonghyun took the puppy from Kibum for a moment. 

“I think I’ll call you Roo,” he said, kissing the puppy’s head. The diva couldn’t stop smiling at the sight before him as Jonghyun passed him back the puppy. 

Kibum cleared his throat, “um, you’ll need to go buy stuff for her, like a bed and food and bowls and-“ 

Jonghyun smiled before cutting the diva off, “don’t worry Kibummie, I know what a dog needs.”

“Do you though, I don’t trust you, Sehun do you mind if I leave the dogs with you while I go buy stuff with Jonghyun.” To which Sehun shook his head. Kibum put a tiny collar on the puppy and grabbed a spare lead before heading out with Jonghyun. 

“You do realise you’ll have to get jabs for her right?” To which Jonghyun nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been talking to Minho about this for a while, we decided if we got a dog it’d be mine but we’d look after it equally but I’d be paying for it.” The older smiling at the younger. Kibum huffed.

“Fine but you know it’s going to cost you.” Again, Jonghyun nodded before shaking his head at the younger. “What?”

“You’re worrying too much, I bet you’re not like this with other customers.” The smaller commented.

And that was the issue, Jonghyun had a point. Why was Kibum acting like this? He wasn’t like this with other customers. He didn’t trust Jonghyun, still, they’d not been friends for long but long enough by now that Kibum should trust him, but he didn’t, not with a puppy anyway.

“Shut up.” Kibum muttered.

“Kibummie seriously?” Jonghyun responded, tilting his head.

“Shhh, I’m not listening.” The taller brought his hands over his ears for a moment.

Jonghyun chuckled at the younger before the two hopped into the older’s car and drove to the pet store.

The two spent their afternoon buying plenty of pet supplies, a small bed that would still be big enough for when Roo grew, a variety of pet food as Kibum insisted ‘in case she doesn’t like that brand’, a proper collar and lead for the puppy and a couple of toys. Kibum ended up going back to Jonghyun’s for a bit with all the stuff, helping him set it up and helping him settle in Roo.

Jonghyun and Minho’s place was to no surprise, smaller than his new place but it was still spacious. However, it was on the third floor and that made lugging things up there annoying. Kibum hated stairs. They placed the bed in Jonghyun’s room, which was slightly smaller than Kibum’s. 

Kibum also soon began to realize, Jonghyun’s new dog, liked him just as much as she liked her owner.

“She likes you.” Jonghyun smiled.

“She’s your dog.” Kibum retorted. 

“Well, I’m her dad, you can be her mother.” That comment earned Jonghyun a slap on the shoulder. “Ow, I don’t deserve this abuse from my wife.” Another.

“Shut up Jonghyun, I need to get back to work before my boys miss me too much,” The taller said.

“Fine, I’ll drive you back,” Jonghyun girnned.

Kibum couldn’t exactly deny the ride, he’d be walking for an hour or so otherwise. The two drove back to Kibum’s work, arguing back and forth. 

“For the last time Jjong, I am not Roo’s mother," Kibum huffed, folding his arms.

“You are though," Jonghyun said, smiling.

“Shut up Jonghyun and go back to your dog," The taller said.

Kibum got out the car before slamming the door.

“I’ll text you, okay honey?” Jonghyun joked after winding down the window. Kibum was about to throw something at him. “Later.” He drove off. Kibum was annoyed. So annoyed... Yet...He was also happy, very happy, he wouldn’t tell anyone though. 

After Kibum had collected his dogs and walked home, he’d settled into his bedroom for the evening. He began smiling at the thoughts of what had happened that day but quickly shook the idea from his head. He fell asleep.

Kibum hated to admit he was enjoying his dream. He was on a date? It looked like a date. However, he couldn’t tell who it was with. The two were seriously enjoying themselves though. Amusement park one minute, home the next. That’s when he woke up.

The clock had stopped. Stopped. What the hell? Seriously. That mean whoever his soulmate was knew it was him but who could know it was him. 

Then it hit him.

_Jonghyun._

_No way. It couldn’t be Jonghyun. Right?_

Jonghyun was the only possible person though. Kibum did have to admit he loved the time he’d spent with the older man the previous day. No he didn’t, no way. Kibum shook his head, smacking his cheeks before getting ready for the day. 

That’s when Jonghyun waltzed into his room, knocking in the door, standing in the door way. 

“I was wondering, what your plans were for today?” Jonghyun asked, smirking.

Kibum eyed the older man standing before him, his hair had changed colour, when did that happen? It was brown now. The worst part in Kibum’s mind? It suited him. _Well._ He sighed heavily.

_It was him wasn’t it?_

Kibum smiled softly. _Guess it's worth a try_

“Well I was thinking of going into town for a bit, if you want to take me.” Kibum was lying, he didn’t have plans, apart from watch drama reruns with a tub of ice cream.

Jonghyun responded, “I’ll take you, princess.” 

“See, you ruined it," Kibum groaned.

“No, I didn't," Jonghyun argued, that smirk not leaving his face.

“Call me princess again and you’ll regret it," Kibum said, poking him gently.

“Whatever you say," Jonghyun put his hands up in defeat.

Kibum decided he could get used to this.


	9. Taemin (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it makes you feel better, I wrote this chapter while chanting 'I'm sorry'.

He’d seen the way they looked at each other from the moment he saw them in the same room. Taemn was glad Kibum had finally met his soulmate. Like Jinki, he’d seen him go through relationships over the years and also heard him whine when they ended. However, Jonghyun, was perfect for Kibum. For one, Taemin noticed that Kibum wasn’t as irritable and if he was, he’d probably take it out on Jonghyun. Another thing, Kibum was happier than the Lee brothers had ever seen him before.

Taemin had seen the couple through Kibum’s birthday, the day Kibum woke Taemin up in the mid-dle of the night saying he’d finally decided he was the one. He’d seen them on a double date with him and Jongin to the cinema, which Taemin himself enjoyed as much as Kibum clearly did, dragging the three to see a sequel to one of the soppy romance films he loved.

Taemin was now about to see them through their first hallowe’en party, though it was also his and Jongin’s first together. 

Kibum and the younger had a plan, dress like girls, for old times’ sake.

Kibum was dressed in a tight fitting cat suit with a long white wig and goggles, he said Jonghyun was going a batman, justifying his choice to go as catwoman. Taemin on the other hand, was going all out. He was wearing a typical school girl uniform you see in animes, complete with pigtails on a blonde wig. The best part of it all? The duo suited their costumes very well. 

Jinki had decided to go as the Joker because he wanted to join in the costume idea. 

Taemin didn’t know what Minho and Jongin were going out, but he knew he’d find out. 

The three arrived at the party that EXO threw every year at Junmyeon’s place. Kibum insisted on making a dramatic entrance, but, the Lee brothers refused. The three made their way through the crowds, Taemin nervous to see what his boyfriend would think of the way he was dressed tonight. It wasn’t the first time he’d crossed dressed; it was the first time he’d done it for his boyfriend. Kibum and Taemin typically did every year. 

As soon as Taemin laid eyes on his gorgeous boyfriend, part of him wanted to turn round and go home, he was embarrassed to say the least. Jongin was dressed as a vampire, a sexy one as that. He was wearing a red shirt with the buttons slightly open down his chest and some black dress pants with fancy black shoes. And yes, he was wearing fake blood on his mouth. He was facing the older man before walking towards him and pulling him into a hug. Taemin hugged the younger back, slinging his arms around his neck. 

Kibum smiled at the sight, “you’re taking my Taeminnie’s innocence.” To which Jongin smiled before leaning in and nibbling at Taemin’s neck. The smaller shivered. 

“Jonginnie stop that,” he whispered in the younger’s ear before Jongin pulled away. 

“Aww, you’re hard to resist like that Taeminnie.” Jongin leaned in to whisper. Taemin blushed before smacking the younger, taller man on the arm.

“Maybe later, now let’s go to everyone else.” Which allowed Jongin to smirk before wrapping his arm around Taemin’s waist and leading him over to the others. Taemin noticed that Kibum was shamelessly sat in Jonghyun’s lap for a change. He’s probably already quite drunk. Taemin leaned against Jongin, nuzzling into his neck. Jongin smiled and kissed Taemin’s forehead.

Taemin felt like the party past by like a blur, he’d danced with Kibum for the sake of teasing their soulmates, which caused Jonghyun to promptly drag Kibum elsewhere while Jongin took over when Kibum left off. The two had exchanged several kisses that evening, one especially, ended up with Taemin pressed against the nearest wall, their tongues dancing with each other, Jongin’s hands pressed on Taemin’s ass, causing Taemin to moan into the younger’s mouth. 

The two had decided to get out of there after that encounter.

But first, Taemin had to find his brother to tell him he was leaving. He hadn’t brought his phone, a bit stupid he knew. So there the younger brother was, doing his rounds of the house trying to find his favourite yet only sibling. 

“Jinki-hyung?” He called, searching rooms one by one. 

After a while, the man decided to stop searching and assumed it was safe to go home. That’s when he it happened to him. He was outside waiting for Jongin, who was just saying his goodbyes to his friends, when some men who didn’t know approached him. 

“Hey cutie, want to come home with us?” One of them said. Taemin began to count them, 5? Maybe more, he couldn’t decide, he was a bit too drunk to think straight. Taemin simply shook his head before trying to make his way to the door, that’s when another stopped him.

“Why not babe?” 

“Because you’re weird and I’m waiting for my boyfriend.” Taemin stated.

“Oh so he’s a guy.” One of them said.

“And a fag.” Another added.

Taemin’s eyes flashed with fear and that’s when he saw it. The first fist fly towards him. He closed his eyes tightly and let it happen, landing on the floor with a loud thud. He couldn’t do anything, even if he tried to fight back, which a couple of kicks were thrown in random directions, that wouldn’t do much. He felt his body being kicked from multiple directions, his stomach hurting the most, but he was trying to shut out it all.

That’s when his prince came to save him. 

Jongin swooped in, punching a couple of the guys while threatening them to back off before calling the police, they quickly ran off. Taemin opened his eyes after Jongin gently helped him up, though one of them was hard to keep open. Jongin put an arm around him while guiding the other around his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Taemin, I should’ve stayed with you.” Taemin shook his head before attempting to speak, Jongin silenced him and continued. “We’re taking you to your brother’s.” Taemin could only nod slowly before hobbling down the street. 

The walk felt long and for Taemin, painful. His legs and arms were aching all over and his face was killing him. That’s when he saw his brother open the door.

“Taemin,” he said running forward, helping Jongin carry him inside. “Oh my god, Taem what hap-pened?” Taemin could see the tears filling his brother’s eyes. 

Jongin shook his head, “One minute Taemin said he’d wait for me outside, the next I’m getting a crowd of 7 guys away from him.” 

Taemin finally croaked, his eyes willing with tears. “It was so scary hyung, they thought I was a girl, then when they knew I was a guy, they were just kicking me and I-“ his voice cut off, tears flooding from his eyes. Taemin could see the rage in his brother’s eyes before he heard him clear his throat.

“Well, let’s get you in the shower, okay?” Taemin nodded. “Jongin can you help him shower?” Jongin nodded. 

“Don’t-“ Taemin tried to speak. “Don’t call Key-hyung, please.”

Jinki sighed. “Fine, I’ll tell him whenever he gets home.”

Jongin looked at Jinki worried.

“Don’t worry Jonginnie, it’s not your fault.” Jongin breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Let Key hyung-“ Taemin croaked out again, “enjoy his evening.” Jinki nodded sadly.

Jongin helped the older man shower, showering him in kisses in between scrubs. Taemin calmed down slightly. Jongin was rubbing him down with towels, kneeling in front of him, rubbing his hair when Taemin spoke.

“I love you.”

Jongin’s eyes widened. They hadn’t said it to each other yet, they’d been together for over two months but they hadn’t said those words to each other.

Taemin let his eyes fill with tears again before looking Jongin in the eye. “I love you, Kim Jongin.”

Jongin leaned in, pressing the sweetest kiss to Taemin’s lips before pulling away.

“I love you too, Lee Taemin.” Jongin smiled softly at the older man. Taemin smiled slightly before wincing. Jongin chuckled. “Don’t try to hard, okay? It’ll hurt.” Taemin nodded.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two kept repeating this to each other while Jongin towelled Taemin down. 

Taemin put his hand on Jongin’s. “Stay over tonight?”

“As you wish.” Jongin responded, kissing Taemin’s forehead.

Jongin helped Taemin around the house, helping him get dressed so it would hurt less, helping him eat so again, it would hurt less. Taemin was thoroughly in love with the younger man, he wasn’t going to deny it. 

That evening, Jongin crawled into bed with Taemin, wrapping his arms around the smaller man protectively, smothering him in kisses. 

“I love you.” Jongin said between kisses. 

“Never stop saying that, please.” Taemin said, looking the younger in the eyes. 

Jongin smiled and kissed him again. “Lee Taemin, I will never stop loving you.” 

Taemin felt the butterflies in his stomach and giggled. “And I, will never stop loving you, Kim Jongin.”

The two smothered each other in kisses until they fell asleep, limbs tangled together.


	10. Jinki (part 5)

Jinki awoke to hear Jongin raiding the kitchen. Jinki went through to help the younger.

“Is he asleep?” To which Jongin nodded. “Best he stays that way, coffee or should I make some hot chocolate? Let’s do that, Taemin loves hot chocolate this time of year.” To which Jongin nodded.

“You do make good hot chocolate though, hyung.” To which Jinki chuckled. When the two had finished in the kitchen, they went through to Taemin’s room with the mugs before Jinki saw Jongin slip back into the bed with Taemin. The sight made Jinki smile. 

Taemin began to stir. “Is that hot chocolate I smell?” He smiled as he spotted his brother in the door way. Jinki nodded. The two helped Taemin sit up before passing him his mug.

“How are you feeling this morning Taem?” Jinki asked, sitting at the end of the bed. 

Taemin smiled. “A bit better, just really sore, my eye still hurts like hell though.” Jongin frowned before Taemin nudged him. “Stop worrying about it, it’s not your fault.” 

Jinki smiled. “It really isn’t Jongin, you did the best you could have.” Jongin nodded. 

The three enjoyed their hot chocolate for the morning before Jinki found himself washing up in the kitchen. He decided the best course of action would be the call in sick for the day at work, so he did, then he called Minho.

“Hey Minho, can you bring over some pastries from the coffee shop?” Jinki asked, his head leaning on his shoulder to keep the phone up. 

“Sure hyung, what’s up?” He heard the voice at the other end of the phone say.

Jinki sighed, he saw red momentarily. “Some dicks beat Taemin up last night outside the party,” then he cleared his throat, “but he’s ok at the moment.”

“Oh god... Hyung that’s awful. I’ll be over with Taemin and Jongin’s favourites, shall I bring something for you to sample?” Minho asked.

Jinki smiled, “yes please, that would be wonderful, I’ll pay you back.”

“It’s ok, my treat, trust me," Minho stated.

“But-“ Jinki began to protest.

“Jinki, trust me," Minho said.

Jinki sighed again, “fine, but I will find some way to pay you back.”

20 minutes later, Jinki opened the door to Minho carrying a bag from of various pastries from the coffee shop he worked at. “I took the shift off early so I could help out, I’m sure you’ll need another hand around the house.”

Jinki smiled. “Thank you Minho, you didn’t have to trust me.”

Minho shook his head before smiling back. “I wanted to Jinki, okay? I wouldn’t like to see you stressed.”

Jinki pulled a couple of plates out before leaving Minho to pull the respective pastries out for each person and left him to take them through to Taemin’s bedroom.

He sat down on the sofa before Minho presented a plate to him. “And these, are for you.”

In front of Jinki was a selection of a pain au chocolat and a chocolate twist from the coffee shop. He only knew the names because Minho told him. Jinki warned him never to speak French in front of Kibum.

The two enjoyed the pastries before settling down together to watch a movie, Jongin occasionally coming in to grab a drink and some painkillers for Taemin. After the movie had finished, Jinki checked on Taemin before he heard the door open. It was Kibum. Ah. Here came the fun part.

“Well my head’s not killing me anymore.” Kibum started before walking into the kitchen. “And no one’s set my kitchen alight while I’ve been gone, I’m sorry about the noise last night Minho.” To which Minho blushed before looking at Jinki, causing the elder to chuckle before walking behind Kibum and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Jinki what’s wrong?” Kibum asked.

“Nothing-“ Jinki started.

“You only do that when you want something what is it?” Kibum interrogated him.

“You not to freak out at what I’m about to tell you, okay?” Jinki requested.

The younger took a deep breath. “Okay... I’ll try not to.”

“Taemin got beat up last night," Jinki stated.

And with that, he watched as Kibum rushed into his younger brother’s bedroom before hearing the shouting. “Who hurt you?! Did you get their names?! My son where did they hurt you?!”

Jinki sighed before dragging Kibum not screaming but almost kicking out of Taemin’s bedroom.

“Taemin was beat up by 7 guys or something, at least that’s what Jongin told me, no we don’t know them.” Before Kibum could start panicking, Jinki covered his mouth. “You enjoyed your night yes? Taemin didn’t want me to ruin it for you, so I left you to it, you can tell me the kinky details later.”

“How did you know it was kinky?” Kibum narrowed his eyes.

“Because I know you, Kibum," Jinki grinned.

Kibum blushed before Jinki sat back down next to Minho, Minho placing his arm comfortably around Jinki. 

Kibum sat across from them before suggesting, “why don’t you two go and do something while I stay here and help Jongin?” 

“Kibum I don’t want you mothering Taemin right now," Jinki said.

“Fine then I won’t, I’ll just stay for when Jongin needs someone else, I’ll even call Jonghyun over after he’s finished with work, Jinki you need a break,” Kibum smiled softly.

Jinki sighed again, looking at Minho before the taller man smiled. “I don’t mind driving you some-where, seriously, I agree with Kibum, you look like you need to get your mind off things, let’s go for fried chicken or something.”

And with that Jinki was by the door, Kibum chuckled before patting Minho on the back. 

The two drove to somewhere the did fried chicken, but, Minho decided it had to be closer to his than to Jinki’s, which Jinki appreciated. No one wanted Jinki to be home right now, they needed to distract the elder before he exploded. 

As the two sat down, Minho piped up, “Have you met Jonghyun’s dog yet?” 

“I’ve never been to your place Minho.” Jinki stated before digging into a piece of chicken, happily humming. 

“Well I say after this, we grab a tub of ice cream and head over to mine so you can meet Roo, Jonghyun collected some Arcade machines that he brought with him from his parents’ too, so we can play them if you’d like.”

Jinki nodded. “Thanks Minho.”

“Don’t thank me yet, he has Street Fighter, you’ll eat those words," Minho smirked.

Jinki chuckled. “Okay then, you’re on.”

The two, after finishing their chicken and picking up a couple of tubs of ice cream, Jinki insisting on paying after Minho’s breakfast, headed to Minho and Jonghyun’s place. The two greeted by a small puppy which Jinki found himself playing with for quite a while. 

“Her name is Roo.” Minho said before settling down on the sofa, watching Jinki. “Jonghyun named her.”

“Ah, so you’re a girl.” Jinki said to the dog. “And a pretty girl at that.” He spoke a baby voice. Minho chuckled.

After a while longer of playing with the puppy, he stood up. “So Choi Minho, where is this Street Fighter machine you speak of.” 

Minho stood up and led the way. “Well Lee Jinki, if you are prepared for an ass kicking, it’s in here.” The two laughed together before making their way to the machine, playing several rounds until calling it a draw.

“You’re quite good hyung," the taller said.

“You too," the smaller nodded.

The two sat on the sofa together, Roo in Jinki’s lap, before taking a nap. 

When Jinki woke up, it was 8pm, he knew he should be heading back to his house, he noticed that Minho was sleep talking about something, mumbling a lot of words but he heard his name in their somewhere, chuckling before standing up, patting himself down. He noticed there was a note from Jonghyun. 

_Hi Minho, I’ve fed Roo don’t worry._   
_You looked kind of cute sleeping with Jinki like that, so I left you guys to it._   
_I’m headed over to Kibum’s, I guess I’ll see you guys there later._

_-Jjong_

Jinki smiled before walking over to Minho and shaking him lightly. Minho stirred slowly before stretching.

“Jonghyun’s fed Roo.” Minho nodded as Jinki held up the note to him. 

“I guess we should head over to your place for a bit.” Jinki nodded.

The two made their way over to the other’s flat, to see Kibum cooking in the kitchen, Jonghyun behind him with his arm’s wrapped around his waist, kissing the younger’s neck. Minho made a gagging noise which caused Jonghyun to let go and turn around.

“Well I knew you two would be over sooner or later.” Jonghyun smiled at the two of them. “Jongin and Taemin are actually asleep right now.” Jinki nodded at that comment before placing himself on the sofa with Minho. 

“From one sofa to another.” Minho commented.

Jinki chuckled. “I guess so.”

“Ew, would you two just get married already?” Jinki heard Kibum shout from the kitchen. 

Jinki laughed, “Kibum you’ve got the wrong idea.”

Kibum shook his head. “I doubt that but...whatever you say.”

The four enjoyed a meal together before Jonghyun and Minho left together, had left containers of leftovers for the youngest couple before settling on the sofa with Jinki.

“So, you and Minho hey?” Kibum started, grin plastered on his face.

“Are nothing Kibum, what of it?” Jinki looked confused before smiling at Kibum.

Kibum tilted his head before smirking. “That’s not what I see but okay.”

Jinki shook his head. “You’re being ridiculous Kim Kibum, have you seen you and Jonghyun, you’re already like a married couple.”

Kibum giggled at the idea. “Yeah, we’re dog parents, what of it?”

Jinki cringed. “Oh my god, is this the real Kibum?”

Kibum laughed at himself. “I know do you hear me? Oh god, ew.”

The two friends were laughing together when Taemin, with Jongin’s help finally stumbled through to the living room, sitting on the sofa while Jongin reheated their food, with Kibum’s help. 

After eating, Jinki and Kibum decided to leave Jongin and Taemin in the living room before heading to Jinki’s room. 

“Jinki you know what thing they don’t tell you about finding your soulmate?” Kibum enquired to whether the older would know.

Jinki tilted his head, “what?”

“That you share your dreams," Kibum answered.

“Wow, really?” Jinki said, a slight sarcastic tone to his voice.

Kibum grabbed one of the elder’s pillows before chucking it at him. “I’m serious, me and Jonghyun dream together.”

“Do you hear yourself Kibum?” Jinki smiled.

“Loud and clear, all the time,” Kibum responded, sticking his tongue out.

Jinki chuckled. “Fine, I’ll believe you, it sounds pretty romantic I guess.”

“Just wait till you experience it, it’s great,” Kibum smiled softly.

Jinki shook his head before rolling his eyes at the younger. “I’m not bothered about it happening Kibum.”

Kibum sighed. “I know, just trust me.” 

“I do, Key, now go to bed," Jinki told the younger.

With that Kibum was out of Jinki’s room, Jinki got ready for bed before settling down under his covers.

_He had to be talking nonsense right?_


	11. Kibum (part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so there was smut

Kibum didn’t know where the idea came from, but Minho and him were swapping houses for a week. It was the middle of November and Jonghyun had decided it was a good idea. He’d even spoken to Minho about it before him. The diva was offended, to an extent anyway. The idea was sweet, it gave Jinki a break from him for a week, except who would cook and clean? It also gave Minho a break from Kibum and Jonghyun’s night time activities. 

For the first day there, Jonghyun was doing something sweet. Kibum thought it was sweet any-way. Kibum had arrived, to the sound of one of Jonghyun’s many guitars playing from his bed-room. Kibum shut the door quietly before picking the excited Roo up and peaking around the bed-room door. 

Jonghyun was singing about him, or so Kibum gathered. The diva nodded along as he heard him singing and listening to the random English words he added in. That’s when Kibum corrected him.

“It’s Beautiful Tonight.” He spoke clearly. Jonghyun jumped, turning to look at the younger holding his dog. 

“Beautiful Tonight.” Jonghyun repeated. Kibum nodded before sitting with him. 

“Was that about me?” Kibum asked, giggling. Jonghyun kissed the younger’s cheek. 

“And if I said it was?" The smaller asked, grinning.

“Then I’d have to kiss you.” Kibum said, putting Roo down on the bed before kissing Jonghyun gently on the lips. Jonghyun smiled into the kiss. As Kibum pulled away he poked Jonghyun. 

“Now keep playing, I like hearing it," Kibum ordered.

“Yes sir,” Jonghyun laughed.

The second day was them lying about in bed watching movies, Kibum enjoyed this day because he, despite being taller, loved it when Jonghyun held him. It made him feel safe, it made him feel loved.   
Jonghyun would kiss Kibum’s head and Kibum would snuggle closer while they watch the movies, at some points Kibum would just close his eyes and listen to Jonghyun’s chest, hearing his heart beat. It calmed Kibum a lot.   
Kibum leaned up to kiss Jonghyun’s lips gently but that was going elsewhere and they both knew it.

The third day, they needed to go shopping, Roo was almost out of dog food and well, the cup-boards were practically bare. The two headed out the house and drove to the nearest supermarket. 

They went up and down various parts together, grabbing food. 

“Sweetheart, why do we need flour?” Jonghyun asked turning to the younger. 

“Because I’m baking cupcakes when we get home.” Jonghyun said no more, he loved Kibum’s cooking. 

“Okay love,” Jonghyun kissed Kibum cheek. The diva’s face went a shade of pink. 

They found themselves wandering through the hairdye aisle, Kibum turned to Jonghyun, “what about me going purple?”

“Blonde with a pink fringe?” Jonghyun suggested.

Kibum smiled. “That sounds good, mind if I buy the hairdye?” Jonghyun shook his head before getting it off the shelves himself and putting them into the cart. Kibum grinned. “You’re the best.” 

After the two walked past the check out and to Jonghyun’s car, some familiar voices hit Kibum’s ears. He tried to ignore them while putting the shopping in the trunk of the car. When he was done, he listened.

“Kibum, is that you?”

Kibum turned to find his parents in front of him, eyes widening before Jonghyun laced his hand with his. Kibum relaxed slightly before holding his head up. “It is.”

“Oh... so you’re still abnormal Kibum.” His father said.

His mother started walking towards him. “Come back to us Kibum, we’ll find you a nice girl.” Then she looked him up and down. “You’ve gained weight Kibum, you need to lose that.” 

Kibum’s eyebrows furrowed before he looked at Jonghyun before looking at his parents. “Mother, father, I didn’t say this properly last time, but I will say it now.” He took a deep breath. “This is my boyfriend and soulmate, Kim Jonghyun, we’re happily together and have been for a couple of months. I lied to you before about being with him but we got together a week after the incident.” He looked to his boyfriend for approval before the smaller man nodded and Kibum turned back to his parents. “I don’t care what you think. I’m sorry I will never be ‘normal’ to you or find a nice girl and settle down and give you grandchildren or whatever.” Kibum sighed, feeling the tears build up in his eyes. “But this is who I am and I’m fucking proud.” He felt his volume raising before feeling a squeeze of his hand from Jonghyun. Kibum nodded. “Now I’ll be going, goodbye.”

The couple got in the car as Kibum’s parents began shouting for him. Kibum released a heavy sigh before Jonghyun began driving off quickly. 

“Don’t listen to them.” Jonghyun said. The older man however, knew the diva wasn’t in his right mind and decided tonight was the night he would change that. 

The two brought their shopping into the house, putting everything away before Kibum stood still. Jonghyun grabbed his arm, leading him to the bedroom before pushing him onto the bed. 

“Kim Kibum you will listen to me,” Jonghyun said.

Kibum’s eyes widened before panicking. “What?”

Jonghyun sighed before looking the diva in the eyes, crawling to he was hovering over him.

“Tonight Kim Kibum, I demand you listen to every word I say, you will respond to everything okay?” Jonghyun asked.

Kibum simply nodded before Jonghyun kissed him. Kibum expected a rough kiss, but he was greeted with a soft kiss, their mouths melding against each other. The kiss was slow, everything Kibum needed before Jonghyun pulled away, leaning towards his ear and whispering. “Kim Kibum, you are perfect.” Kibum blushed at that comment, closing his eyes tightly. Jonghyun chuckled before he began placing kisses along the younger’s jaw and neck. Kibum let his mouth hang open for a moment before opening his eyes again. 

Jonghyun ran his fingers up Kibum’s t-shirt, dragging it up with his arm. Kibum giggled. “That tickles Jjong.” 

Jonghyun began running his fingers are Kibum’s nipples while nibbling along his neck. Kibum took a sharp breath in, leaning his head to the side to allow Jonghyun more room. This wasn’t like the other times, Jonghyun was softer. The older man pinched lightly at the diva’s nipples, causing him to let out a quiet moan before closing his eyes. Jonghyun chuckled. He helped Kibum out of his tshirt before kissing down his chest and down to his nipples, nibbling and sucking gently at one while allowing his fingers to play with the other. 

Kibum couldn’t focus properly, Jonghyun was being so gentle with him. Jonghyun was done playing with Kibum’s chest and ran his hand down underneath the band of his jeans and underwear. The older helped remove the younger’s pants after noticing the erection that had started. That’s when Jonghyun stopped, he just moved away for a moment, eyeing Kibum up and down. 

“Kim Kibum.” Kibum gulped. “You are the most beautiful man I have ever met, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Kibum’s face was going various shades of red by the second. “Now tonight, let me make love to you.” 

_Love._

That word lingered in the air as the older man wrapped his fingers around the diva’s length, pumping gently. Kibum couldn’t take this. He wasn’t getting teased, he was getting worshipped. Every part of him. From head to toe. 

It was embarrassing! 

Kibum was overthinking as he heard Jonghyun’s knees hit the floor and felt the man’s mouth wrap around the tip of his length. Kibum let out a moan he didn’t know he’d be holding. 

“Jonghyun,” He breathed as he felt the older’s tongue work its way around the tip. He could feel Jonghyun’s fingers working their way around his entrance. He gasped, throwing his head back as he felt a finger enter him slowly, then with it another, scissoring him. “Jonghyun please.” He closed his eyes tightly. 

Suddenly all sensations stopped. Jonghyun pulled away, reaching a condom and lube before Kibum shook his head.

“Jonghyun if you’re going to make love to me, then I want to feel you, I’m not a woman don’t worry.” He chuckled, watching Jonghyun go a shade similar to his previous hair colour. 

“I’m still using lube,” Jonghyun said.

“Do that then,” Kibum stuck his tongue out for a moment before looking away.

And with that, Jonghyun was covering his fingers in a familiar substance before repeating his previous action. Kibum closed his eyes. “Hurry up Jonghyun.” Jonghyun chuckled before removing his fingers and getting on top of the younger, lining himself up before entering him slowly. Kibum took in a sharp breath before letting out a shaking moan. When Jonghyun was all the way in, he kissed the younger, Kibum wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck to bring him closer. The two allowed their tongues to dance before Jonghyun pulled away and began moving. Kibum had his arms around the older, his face buried in his neck. 

“Kibum look at me.” He shook his head. “Kim Kibum.” Kibum pulled away, looking Jonghyun in the eye and he increased his pace. 

“That’s better,” Jonghyun said, seeing the look of complete bliss on the other man’s face. 

“Jonghyun, harder, please.” Jonghyun complied, moving in and out of the younger harder than previously. Kibum began to jerk himself off as he felt himself getting closer before Jonghyun wrapped his hand around Kibum’s length began taking over. “Jjong I’m close.” Jonghyun nodded, movements getting sloppier. Kibum moaned loudly, releasing over his and Jonghyun’s stomachs before Jonghyun pulled the younger closer and buried himself inside, releasing himself. 

As the two came down from their highs, Jonghyun pulled out before the two lay down side by side, limbs tangled together.

“Kibum.” Kibum looked at Jonghyun. “I love you.” Kibum felt his cheek redden before he kissed the older man, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. 

“I love you too.” He said in between kisses. 

After the two showered, they dragged themselves back into bed before falling into a deep sleep.


	12. Jinki (part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff fest ahead.

Jinki woke up for the fourth time this week, to find Kibum’s dogs at the side of his bed. The only annoying thing about having Kibum gone for the week, was that he forgot to take his dogs. 

Oh, also that he wasn’t there to cook breakfast.

It was just him and Minho the past couple of days, Taemin had been staying as Jongin’s. Apparently Jongin’s parents had taken well to the news of them getting together, so Taemin wasn’t afraid to stay there. 

Jinki found himself making coffee for him and the taller man, walking through to what was currently Minho’s room and placing the mug on the table, hearing Minho stir. 

Jinki had to admit, recently, his dreams had been getting really weird, he’d be doing things, with a person, he didn’t know who that person was. 

The one thing he did know; his clock had stopped again. Did that mean his soulmate knew who he was? Oh well. Jinki shrugged. It was too early to think like this. 

He was on shift at the thrift store and was quite bored. He decided to check his phone.

FreaKey: So uh   
BeOnew: sup?   
FreaKey: me and Jonghyun said the “I love you”s last night   
BeOnew: good, it’s about time.   
FreaKey: I know, I’m so happy hyung   
BeOnew: your dogs miss you   
FreaKey: I bet, I’m sorry   
BeOnew: it’s ok. 

Another message came through.

Kai’sMinnie: hyung?   
BeOnew: what’s up?   
Kai’sMinnie: I was thinking of going home this weekend   
Kai’sMinnie: properly   
BeOnew: with Jongin?   
Kai’sMinnie: yes, to tell them   
BeOnew: that’s good, good for you Taem   
Kai’sMinnie: thank you, can you please come with me?   
BeOnew: fine, I’ll be there.   
Kai’sMinnie: yay! \o/ 

Well looks like Jinki had plans this weekend. 

That weekend came sooner than he planned. 

Jinki woke up after another strange dream to find Kibum’s dogs weren’t by his bedside. He went and checked the kitchen to find a note from the diva himself.

_Hi Jinki-hyung,_  
_I popped by to check on my boys and to take them to work with me today, see you in two days._

_-your first wife, Kibum_

Jinki chuckled at the message. “First wife.” 

He was soon ready and out the door after writing a message for Minho.

_Hey Minho,_  
_Don’t be alarmed if I’m not here, there’s money on the counter if you want to order take out or food in the fridge if you want to cook._  
_I went to help my brother tell his parents about his relationship with Jongin, I forgot to tell you and I’m sorry._  
_-Lee Jinki_

Jinki met Taemin and Jongin by the bus stop and the two were off to their parents. When they ar-rived they were greeted by heavy embraces and kisses from their mother and father, even Jongin got some. 

That’s when Taemin sat down with Jinki, one side and Jongin, the other. 

“Mother, father, I’m gay and my soulmate is Jongin,” Taemin said quickly, looking at the floor.

That’s when their mother began clapping intensely and their father nodded. 

“We were wondering when that would happen, your dad owes me money,” their mother said.

“What?!” The Lee brothers said at the same time.

“Well we bet when Jongin and Taemin were going to get together, I bet after college, your mother bet before college,” Their father stated.

Jinki and Taemin looked at each other before looking back to their parents.

“I mean it’s like Jinki, darling, we love you but, you’ve probably already met your soulmate,” Jinki blinked a couple of times before looking at Taemin again, who shrugged and he shrugged in response. 

The day continued on, the five of them eating dinner together, playing silly family games and that’s when it started. 

Taemin was sat with their mother discussing when he realised Jongin was his soulmate.

“I think I first began to suspect things about two years ago, when we went to Baekhyun’s party after he got with Chanyeol,” Jongin nodded at Taemin. “You see, everyone kept asking when we were going to get together and we didn’t want to answer because we thought we’d just stay good friends or something.”

Jongin joined in, “I remember thinking ‘me and Taemin are just friends, there’s no way’, but the more I started to think about it, the more I began to wonder what it would be like.”

Jinki was listening intently, it was sounding oddly familiar to him. 

“And then I started getting these odd feeling, wondering what kind of dates me and Jongin would go on, what kind of things we’d do together.” Taemin blushed as Jongin kissed his cheek, “and then I started to think about it more and then it hit me.”

Jinki added, “only took you two years Taem,” Taemin turned to his brother pouting.

Jongin turned to Jinki as well, “Well it’s no better than you and Minho-hyung.”

“Me and Minho-hyung are no such thing, we’re just friends," Jinki said.

Taemin stood up, Jinki too, Taemin was poking his brother’s chest as he spoke, “that right there Jinki-hyung, is exactly what I’m talking about, I was exactly like you, I’d say ‘no it can’t be’ and things like that. But the truth was, I loved Jongin then.” Jinki blinked his brother before shaking his head, Taemin covered his brother’s mouth before he could speak. “I’m dropping formalities, Jinki, your soulmate is Choi Minho, the guy who’s been staying in the same house as you for the last few days, how do you think he feels, he spoke to us about he, he told he realised a couple of weeks ago.”

Jinki’s face dropped. “But, weeks ago I went to his and we played videos games.”

“Exactly hyung, he realized then, has your clock stopped?” Taemin asked.

“I don’t think that’s-“ Jinki started before Taemin held his finger up.

“Lee Jinki has your clock stopped? Have you been having weird dreams involving someone else all the time?” Taemin asked, sternly.

Jinki nodded slowly before it hit him like a truck. Yes, he has. The only possibility was Minho but, they were just friends right? He couldn’t be with Minho. The more he thought about it, the more he realised it to be true.

That was when his mother stepped in. “Lee Jinki, you will call this man, you will go for a walk with him and when you come back, I want you two to be as lovey dovey as Taemin and Jongin here.”

Jinki’s eyes widened at his mother’s suggestion. But that meant calling Minho with the knowledge he had now. 

 

_Fine, he’d do it._

 

The elder stepped outside before calling Minho. “Hey Minho are you free right now?” Jinki asked.

“Yeah hyung, what’s up?” Minho asked.

Jinki started sweating, it wasn’t summer, he was cold. “Come over, to my parent’s place, I uh, need to talk to you about…something…” 

“Ok, can you tell me where you are?” The younger asked again.

Jinki started spouting directions at the younger before he quickly hung up, sitting on his parent’s doorstep. His mother refused to let him in until he’d gone on that walk. He’d tried to get in, she didn’t even respond. He sat there wallowing in self pity momentarily.

20 minutes later, Minho had parked his car and Jinki spotted him walking up the street. Jinki greeted him before the two took off walking.

“I thought I was going to your parents,” Minho started before Jinki turned to him. 

“Can I take you to one of my favourite places as a child?” Jinki asked, attempting to change the subject, blushing, eyes not focusing on the younger.

“Yeah sure.” Minho smiled, warmly.

As the two were walking along, Jinki let his hand fall into Minho’s, their fingers lacing together. Jinki couldn’t deny to himself any longer how right that felt. He breathed a sigh of relief before reaching the destination. 

A playground.

Best part?

It was an empty playground.

The two made their way over to the see-saw before bouncing up and down a little.

“Minho…” Jinki tried to find his words, hoping along the way they'd find a sentence.

“Yes?” Minho asked, smiling softly at the older.

“I think…” Jinki bit the inside of his lip before looking up at the taller man. “I think I might be in love with you.”

Minho stopped, leaving Jinki somewhat in the air. “Took you long enough.” He smiled.

“I’m sorry Minho, you should’ve talked to me soon,” Jinki looked at the younger.

“Jinki, I wanted you to realise yourself, I would’ve waited forever if that’s what it took,” Minho responded.

Jinki blushed at that comment before smiling. “That’s sweet Minho.”

“You seem to have a sweet tooth, so, I guess I fit the theme.” The taller chuckled.

The two spent an hour playing like children in the playground. Jinki even attempted to go down the slide, complaining his ass was freezing afterwards. Minho and Jinki sat side by side on the swings, telling each other the little things they noticed about each other, each time the other went up, they had to think of something. 

It was incredible. 

As they were preparing to leave and head to Jinki’s parents’, Minho turned to him. 

“Can I do something I’ve wanted to do for a while now?” Minho asked.

Jinki nodded before Minho brushed his lips gently against the elder’s. Jinki smiled before returning the kiss. 

“Your nose is cold," Minho stated.

“And yours,” Jinki responded.

They both laughed before nuzzling their noses together and heading back to Jinki’s parents’, hand in hand. 

Jinki knocked on the door before Taemin opened in. “Had fun?” 

“Lots,” Jinki said, smiling at his brother before going inside with Minho. Their mother instantly greeted Minho, asking if he could hug him before bringing him into a warm embrace. Minho couldn’t help but smile. 

“I can see where he gets his kindness.” He stated before the brothers’ mother smiled. 

“I would hope so, I raised him well.”

The, now six, were sat in the living room, Jinki sat in between Minho’s legs on the floor while Jongin had Taemin snuggled against him on the sofa. The six decided to settle down and watch a movie.

After the movie had finished, the two couples went their separate ways as Taemin and Jongin were staying over for the night. 

When the newly found couple got home, they didn’t quite know what to do with themselves.

“You left me money for takeout?” Jinki nodded. Minho smiled before kissing the elder’s forehead. “I’d starve without you.”


	13. Taemin (bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prequel chapter.

Taemin didn’t know when his clock had started ticking, it had been so long. 

He remembers meeting his new best friend when they were little, but he can’t remember specifically when. 

He just remembers the times coincided. 

Taemin found himself checking online stupid things like “how you know you’ve found your soulmate.” There was plenty of articles stating how clocks stopped ticking and you started experiencing dreams with them but Taemin hadn’t had any of that yet, he just knew it was Jongin, his childhood best friend. 

He had to admit, it only dawned on him this morning while he was showering for school. But he was now sat in the library, looking up all these stupid things, scared Jongin was going to show up and see.

Instead he was greeted by Kyungsoo, who sat across from him.

“I dated him once you know,” he began in a hushed voice. Taemin blinked at the older man sat before him before Kyungsoo eyed him and raised an eyebrow. “You know who I mean Taemin, I saw your search.”

Taemin nodded before closing his tabs and shuffling next to Kyungsoo, opening a textbook he had lying around. 

“I remember dating Jongin for a while, but all he’d ever talk about, it what you guys did together, it got old after a while, you know?” Taemin blushed before looking down at his textbook. 

“You’ve heard about our party tonight right, Jongin probably invited you.” Taemin nodded. “Well you’re coming ok?” Taemin blinked at the man before him before Kyungsoo actually smiled. “I just want to see Jongin happy, he talks about you a lot, okay?” Taemin looked elsewhere quickly before nodding. “Cool. Now, I also heard you need help with studying.” Taemin smiled, nodding.

Taemin was thankful for that study session with Kyungsoo, he got a lot done. He wasn’t going to deny that before today, he was scared of the owl eyed man. Turns out they were probably going to be good friends, seen as, Kyungsoo left him with the promise of embarrassing stories about Jongin when he’s not around. 

He made his way over to his locker, spotting the taller man walking towards him before smiling. “Hey Taemin are you coming-“

“Kyungsoo already asked Jongin, yes I’m coming tonight,” Taemin responded, smiling at the younger before him, Jongin smiling back. The two headed to class.

Later that day, after going home and getting ready, Taemin had promised Kyungsoo he’d meet with him before the party. Taemin was curious as to why, besides embarrassing stories, so he met him. That’s when Kyungsoo told him the truth as they were walking to Yixing’s place.

“So I met Jongin and Sehun on the same day.” Taemin clicked. “And I was wondering, if in return for telling you to stop being a dumbass, you’d help me get with Sehun.” Taemin nodded.

They soon reached Yixing’s place and Taemin made his way back with Kyungsoo before sitting with the rest of them. 

EXO used to be a 12-member friendship circle but after middle school, the first soulmates of the group left and another one shortly followed after they entered high school. It was a sad day for Minseok because he lost his soccer buddy, though his soulmate, Jongdae, promised he’d try to play with him sometimes. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been together for a while, to Taemin’s knowledge and so had Yixing and Junmyeon, who he could see with their arms around each other. That left Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun. Jongin who Taemin realised this morning was his soulmate and Kyungsoo who had known for a while apparently that Sehun was his, whether Sehun knew that was a separate matter.

Taemin was sat one side of Kyungsoo while Sehun was sat the other, Jongin hadn’t arrived yet but he was there to help his new found friend get with his soulmate. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun began conversing before Taemin joined in. “You know, you guys look cute together,” he started, seeing a blush creep up on Sehun’s face. This wasn’t usually Taemin, but, he was tipsy. “Why don’t you two try and get together, see what it would be like.” Kyungsoo was thankful for Taemin’s very obvious statements. Sehun rubbed the back of his neck before looking at Kyungsoo, who Taemin had now moved away from. The younger man was tipsy like Taemin while Kyungsoo, hadn’t touched a single drink. 

_So that’s how he knows everything._

Taemin thought before eyeing Jongin rushing to the back just as he heard the sound of cheers. He assumed Kyungsoo had done what he planned. “Kissing him.” Maybe Taemin should try that tactic, but not here.

The party went on as normal, Sehun and Kyungsoo actually looked pretty happy together. The other couples very comfy when someone finally said what Taemin and Jongin were used to hearing. “Maybe you two should get together.” Jongin sighed before shaking his head, hearing ‘awws’ from his friends. 

After the party ended, Jongin decided it would be best if Taemin stayed at his, he wasn’t going to deny that opportunity. The two walking to Jongin’s before silently making their way to his bedroom. 

As the two got ready for bed, Taemin decided to ask. “Jongin, can we try something?”

“Yeah sure what?” Jongin asked.

“Um.” Taemin sat across from Jongin on his bed. “Kissing... as friends.” Jongin’s eye widened as he hesitated before nodding. Taemin sat closer to the younger man before Jongin leaned in and kissed him. But neither of them pulled away. Taemin found himself wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck, pulling him closer while the younger’s arms made their way around the smaller man’s waist. As Taemin moaned quietly, Jongin took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. The two let their tongues dance before they both pulled away, looking each other in the eye. 

“That was-“ Jongin started.

“Yeah-“ Taemin began.

“I mean-“ Jongin bite his lip.

“Right.” Taemin finished, nodding. Jongin blinked before slowly agreeing with the older. “To me anyway, that felt perfect Jonginnie.”

Jongin smiled at the older man. “Yeah, it did.”

The two leaned in for another kiss and that’s how they found themselves for the rest of the night. Kissing back and forth, cuddling, tickling each other, whispering things to each other. 

Taemin knew he was the one.


	14. Kibum (bonus)

Kibum couldn’t believe his second year anniversary with Jonghyun was coming up. 

It was Kibum’s final year of college, Jonghyun and Jinki had graduated the previous year and Minho was on a placement year. Kibum was bored out of his mind some days, he had no one to hang with in between classes. 

On the other hand, in these past couple of years, Kibum’s blog was a huge success. After getting together with Jonghyun, he finally revealed his face. He’d gained a lot of followers since, even got told he was pretty. Thanks to his blog, Kibum even had modelling opportunities.

Jonghyun had become his trusty photography assistant. When they’d do location shoots, Jonghyun would help set up the equipment, even holding reflectors for him if the light was bad. Kibum would often spend evenings in bed editing a bunch of photos before selecting the best with Jonghyun cuddled up to him pointing out his favourites.

One of Kibum’s favourite things, was that Jonghyun had been trying to get into the music industry. He’d often post songs on indie sites and had gained quite a following. Jonghyun had been spending his first year out of college looking for jobs in companies, with Kibum thoroughly supporting him. Sometimes however, Jonghyun would have to go away for a couple of days for interviews in the city. 

This made Kibum sad.

When Kibum had finished his day, he was wandering home slowly. Kibum and Jonghyun had been living together for about a year now, Comme Des and Garcons treating Roo well. The three dogs always excited to see him when he got home. Roo was a huge hit with followers of Kibum’s blog. 

Kibum found slumping into the sofa. Jonghyun had been away for three days, he had an interview with a big company, Kibum couldn’t quite remember the name, however he knew Jonghyun’s music was what allowed him to be discovered. 

Kibum fell asleep on the sofa.

The diva woke up to the sound of the door shutting and the feeling of a man wrapping his arms around him, he tiredly reacted by wrapping his arms around the familiar man’s neck. Jonghyun kissed the younger’s cheek.

“Did you miss me?” He asked. Kibum nodded sleepily before nuzzling into Jonghyun’s neck, taking a deep breath. He missed that smell. Jonghyun chuckled. “I missed you too baby.” Kibum smiled before moving back a bit.

“How did it go?” Kibum asked, sleep still in his voice.

Jonghyun smiled. “What if I told you I got offered a job?”

“Then I’d kiss you," Kibum said.

“Then you owe me a kiss,” Jonghyun responded.

Kibum pressed his lips against Jonghyun’s briefly. “When do you start?”

“Well the issue is, I’d need to move, so I got talking with the CEO…” the older began.

“Yeah?” Kibum raised an eyebrow at the older man.

“And I showed him the blog of my favourite model,” he continued.

Kibum giggled. “Yeah?”

“And I said if he’d be looking for models, I’d join on the condition they’d take on my favourite man,” Jonghyun stated.

Kibum’s eyes widened before a huge grin appeared on his face. “You mean-“

“They said they’d take you on," Jonghyun smiled.

“Really?” Kibum asked.

“They even said they liked some of the clothes you designed Kibum, they want to take you on as a stylist more than a model,” Jonghyun told him.

Kibum crashed his lips against Jonghyun, causing the older to fall back. Jonghyun smiled into the kiss before deepening it. The two stayed like that for a while, long make out sessions, cuddles, attacks from dogs. 

“But I need to finish my course Jonghyun," Kibum said.

“They said they could transfer you into one of the big colleges. You know where your favourite designer teaches?” Jonghyun started.

Kibum looked up at the older in surprise. “You didn’t.”

“Well I sent an email. Considering I took one of your ‘pieces’ with me,” Jonghyun shrugged.

“Which one?” Kibum narrowed his eyes.

“The jacket you gave me for my birthday," Jonghyun hummed.

“Jjong, baby, you shouldn’t have,” Kibum pouted.

“It’s my favourite item of clothing, you can’t tell me what to do dear~” Jonghyun stuck his tongue out before grinning.

Kibum giggled before sitting up, pulling the older with him. Kibum kissed Jonghyun’s cheek before standing up.

“Well I say we celebrate, I’ll call the boys over and I’ll cook.” Jonghyun shook his head to this.

“Kim Kibum, my king, I am taking you to a fancy restaurant and we are actually like posh people for the evening,” the smaller stated, grabbing Kibum's hand.

Kibum blushed, he had a weakness for the older man’s nicknames for him. King was probably his favourite.

“Fine then sir, where are we going?” Kibum asked.

Jonghyun smirked, “you’ll see your highness.”

Moments later, Kibum was wearing his best suit, the one that clung to his sides and made Jonghyun stare at him all evening. As they got into the car, Jonghyun put a blindfold around Kibum’s eyes. “It’s a surprise Kibummie.” Kibum blushed before pouting.   
The drive was weird, Kibum had been blindfolded before, by Jonghyun especially, but he’d never gone out with one on. 

Kibum felt the car come to a stop and heard the engine turn off, he heard Jonghyun get out of his side before opening the door and helping Kibum out. The two walked several steps before entering an unknown building.

And Jonghyun took off the blindfold.

“SURPRISE!” Several familiar voices shouted. There was Jinki and Minho by the buffet table, Taemin and Jongin hand in hand standing at one of the tables, even several other EXO members were there, including his colleagues, Sehun and Baekhyun, with their soulmates. Kibum felt tears spring to his eyes as Jonghyun led him in.

“What is all this Jonghyun?” The younger asked, beginning to pull his hands up.

“Well, I wanted to treat you, I’ve been in and out of here for months now and I wanted to say, happy anniversary Kibum,” Jonghyun said.

The diva was speechless, he covered his mouth before looking around the room. Feeling tears spill down his cheeks he looked at Jonghyun. “Happy anniversary, idiot,” he croaked out before wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. Jonghyun chuckled.   
“Come on, let’s have fun.”

The rest of the evening was spent dancing to songs, kissing Jonghyun, eating food, kissing Jonghyun, talking with his friends, kissing Jonghyun some more. Did Kibum mention he kissed Jonghyun? He was doing that a lot.

As the couple got home, kicking their shoes off before wandering to the bedroom. Kibum says wandering, he means in between heavy kissing sessions. 

“I love you Jonghyun.” He spoke in between kisses, breathless.

“I love you too, Kibum, my king, my world,” Jonghyun whispered.

Kibum blushed. “Shut up.”

“Make me.” Jonghyun smirked. And Kibum did, sealing their lips together as they hit the bed. 

That evening was a wild ride for those two.


	15. Jinki (bonus)

Four years had passed since Jinki had first met his soulmate. 

He couldn’t believe it’d nearly been four years since he even since he started dating someone, properly. 

Minho had recently gotten into a job in teaching, sports, he was good with kids. Or so Jinki liked to believe. 

The two had been living together since Kibum moved out, or well, since the man in question moved out, Minho became a permanent residence. 

Taemin still showed up once a week or so, however he was now living with Jongin, in the same apartment building. 

Jinki had decided long ago that he had too many rooms in his apartment, him and Minho shared a bed, leaving two spare rooms. Jinki had since decided it was high time they moved out. It would make Taemin sad to see his brother leave, however, they hadn’t exactly found a place yet, they were stuck there for the time being. 

Jinki had quit his job at the thrift store after he graduated. He actually found a job in a book store, but that wasn’t the best part. His masters in literature and creative writing allowed him to run activities in the book store that the owner was more than happy to let him do. He ran creative writing classes for kids. He’d help them write stories, setting themes every week. He’d read to them once a week. He loved it. 

After one of those days, Jinki walked into his familiar apartment before noticing sometimes different, Minho was home, early. The younger man usually got home after the elder but today was different. Jinki knew it was their fourth anniversary, with their birthdays coming up soon, however, Jinki believed they wouldn’t be doing anything special for it. 

He could be wrong however. 

Minho kissed Jinki’s head after the elder had walked through the bedroom. “Get your things, we’re going out.”

Jinki simply nodded, following instructions, wrapping up warm before heading out with the taller man. The two had driven to a familiar spot, the place they first got together, the playground. Around this time of year again, there were no children in sight. The two men sat on the swings.

“Have I told you have much I love you recently Lee Jinki?” Minho started, eliciting a giggle from the older man, “because I feel like I’m not telling you enough.”

Jinki blushed at that comment. “You tell me every day Minho, that’s enough for me.”

“No Jinki, it’s not enough for me. I want to wake up every morning and put a smile on your face, I want to wrap my arms around you every day while you make us coffee like you do,” Minho continued.

“Minho we do that anyway-“ Jinki was hushed by a finger to his mouth.

“But I want it to mean more than this Jinki,.” Minho stood up before walking in front of the older man, who was still sat on the swings. “I don’t want to call you Lee Jinki anymore, I want to call you mine, not just with your heart but with a stupid piece of paper.” Jinki laughed at that comment, before watching the taller man get down on one knee. “Lee Jinki, would you be willing to sign a stupid piece of paper and call yourself Choi Jinki?”

Jinki chuckled, “yes.” 

“Will you marry me?” And with that, Minho pulled a small box out of his pocket and presented it to the older man, opening it to reveal a ring inside. It was simple, but Jinki wouldn’t have it any other way. Jinki nodded before pouncing on the younger, wrapping his arms around his neck before kissing him multiple times. Jinki was mentally cheering himself, he had a feeling Minho was too. 

After pulling away, Minho placed the ring on Jinki’s finger slowly before chuckling. “You know Jinki, you’d be surprised how oblivious you are.”

“Huh?” Jinki tilted his head at the younger.

“I asked for your ring size two weeks ago and you didn’t think any different,” Minho said.

Jinki laughed loudly at himself. “You know, I actually forgot you asked to begin with.”

 

~

 

The next few months were hectic. 

First, there was moving into a new house…that Jinki’s parents helped pay for. The two had decided to move nearer to the book store because Minho didn’t mind the drive to work. It was weird for Jinki, his best friend had been working in the city for a year now and Minho was the same. After seeing Kibum move from his new house of a year to the city in less than a year. He missed him and didn’t get to see him all that often. 

Jinki and Minho’s new house was a house, not an apartment. It had two floors with three bedrooms and it was spacious. _Oh so spacious._ They even had a back garden.

“You could fit kids in here.” Jinki joked after they put the last box down. Minho nodded before hugging the smaller man from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

“Maybe that’s not a bad idea,” Minho stated.

“Maybe not anytime soon,” Jinki chuckled, poking the taller's nose gently. Minho agreed before the two started unpacking. 

The next two weeks were filled with unboxing what they had, buying new furniture and most importantly, Kibum and Jonghyun coming back home and staying with them in their new house. 

The wedding was in a couple of weeks and Kibum wanted to see the new house before sending the couple on their honey moon, which everyone had chipped into as a pre-wedding present.

They were going abroad, not far from home but Japan was nice this time of year, so they heard.

Their wedding day came rather quickly after they’d moved in. Kibum was Jinki’s best man, who said Jinki was to return the favour if it ever happened, to which Jinki gladly agreed to. Jonghyun was Minho’s best man, it went without saying. 

The suits they were wearing were done on the cheap. By cheap, Jinki means that Kibum insisted he tailor make everyone’s suits, taking advantage of his clothing brand. Jinki was happy with Kibum’s designs, the suits clinging to him and his soon to be husband just right. Kibum added little details to Jinki’s suit, for example the cuffs having the similar simple design of his engagement ring. Jinki was glad to have Kibum as his best friend. 

The two were listening to speeches, Kibum tearing up during his saying his best friend was growing up too fast, even though Jinki was older. Jonghyun teared up during his speech for Minho, saying he was proud to see his friend become a man.

They are danced together that day, Kibum dancing with Jinki as a joke, Jinki and Taemin dancing as brothers, Minho and Jonghyun dancing clumsily, Jinki’s personal highlight however, was the first dance of the evening. With one hand on his hip and the other in his, Minho had led Jinki beautifully, Jinki got lost in the taller man’s eyes several times, he almost ruined it by stumbling but everyone laughed it off. Jinki even had a dance with his parents, together, apparently they couldn’t decide.

As the newlywed couple settled down for the evening in their hotel after a long night, both quite tipsy, the younger man eyed the older.

“So Choi Jinki,” Jinki liked the way his name sounded, especially from Minho. “As my husband, what would you like to do first?”

Jinki chuckled before kissing the younger man gently. “Well Choi Minho, as your husband, I would like to get out of these clothes are under the covers.” 

Jinki was going to enjoy married life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on AFF over a year ago and now I'm posting it here with minor edits here and there!


End file.
